Her Freedom
by rhys114
Summary: Luluko is a slave, it's all she knows. One day while in the capitol Pendragon, she ends up getting cought in a raid by the nobles and one of the royal family, Cornelia li Britannia. She is then taken to the castle when she is decovered to be a nekomata, an anchiet race of cat people. Will she gain her freedom? Luluko X Cornelia possible lemons I Do not own code geass
1. Chapter 1

Her Freedom

Chapter 1

She had been a slave longer than she could remember. It's not that she didn't want to remember, it's that she couldn't remember. From what her current master had told her, her previous one had been very abusive, and before he bought her she had done something to warrant a severe beating. When he bought her she had all kinds of bruises all over her body, and had a large head wound from what appeared to be from a club of some kind, the previous owner saying it was punishment for breaking a glass.

Now though she was living a somewhat good life, for a slave anyway. She didn't get punished that much anymore, mostly because she was going to be sold again soon. When she did get punished though, it was made to hurt but only enough to leave a dark bruise. Her master didn't break anything knowing she was very valuable, mostly because people didn't see her exotic qualities much in the world anymore.

Many had heard the stories but few had actually seen what was described in them. You see she was of the nekomata, an ancient race of cat people who were thought to have ties with demons. Once they had a powerful empire, but now, it wasn't very common to see them. Most people thought that the nekomata were just a story, though there were many that knew that they were very real. Usually it was the slave trader that knew of them, because they were highly sought after as slaves for their exotic nature.

Knowing how valuable she was, her master would have her hide her cat-like ears and tail. So she would always wear a hood over her head to cover her ears and would put her tail inside her slave's garb, which was barely an outfit. It was basically a large potato sack with holes for her arms and head, and a small rope tied around the waist. She also had long pitch black hair and deep purple eyes that were harder to conceal, but her master would always just tell people she was a prize for some noble that he was moving to their palace.

Currently, they were moving to the capitol of the largest empire in the world, Britannia. Her master was hoping to get a large price for her by selling her to a noble or maybe someone in the royal family. He could only hope for the latter, but he would settle for a noble. She saw her master stand up and call to her," Luluko we should reach the gates of Pendragon by noon, hurry and get up so we can leave." She stared at him for a moment then stood up and walked to him. "Yes master," she replied following him down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Luluko and her master continued on towards the gates of Pendragon, Luluko thought about the last words she said, 'yes master.' She imagined that today was the last day that her current master would hear her say those words. Maybe her master would make her call them master or maybe they would let her call them by their name, she wasn't really sure though. 'Hopefully,' she thought , 'whoever buys me will be kind, I don't really care if I have to call them "master" or not but as long as they don't beat me I might be able to live a happy life.'

**Line break**

They had finally made, they were now at the gates of Pendragon. The gates themselves were large, wooden and metal doors the size of an inn or a very large tree. They were also nice to look at, there were carving in the wood, various warriors and horses around the sides and a large dragon at the top. In the middle of the door there was a large symbol that Luluko didn't recognize. It almost looked like a simple bird drawn by a child, but it was large and overtook the middle of the door. "Master, what is that in the middle?" luluko asked in earnest. "That would be Geass, the crest of the royal family, and it is also their power." He told the girl. "What power, master?" She asked, not really understanding. "Yes girl, power. The royal britannian family uses a supernatural power, which has helped them conquer most of the world. That power is called Geass. It is something that only those of royal blood can obtain." As he explained it to her she really just got confused, she didn't exactly understand much about the magic's of the world. She had heard of many magic's like those used for healing and creating fire, but she had never heard of Geass before. "I don't really think I understand this geass master." She stated hoping for clarification. "Be quiet you stupid girl, you do not need to know the intricacies of the world, you only need to know how to be a slave. Now be good and be quiet, do understand that?" he asked her. "Yes master," she said quietly, sad that she didn't get an explanation.

**Line break**

Inside the gates the main street of the city was made of pearl white stone, the street itself was large, and it was lined with merchants from the various countries that Britannia had conquered. Ignoring the Luluko's master dragged her along, taking her deeper in to the city, they cut through alley ways and went further and further in to what she assumed was the cities black market.

Once there her master took her to the slave trade booth. The man inside looked her over and asked what type of person she would be sold too. "A noble would be best, because of her exotic nature you see," her master told the man. "Exotic nature?" he asked. "Yes, you see," he said moving closer to the man and lifting her hood enough for him to see, "she's a nekomata," he said quietly so no one would hear. "Ahh," the slave trader said, "exotic indeed."

**Line break**

After the talk with the man in the booth her master paid the small fee so she could be sold in the auction, then she was taken by some other slaves so she could be cleaned up before it started. It had been a while since her last bath and she felt like she was in heaven. They were cleaning her with nice, hot water, not water from a stream. They even used soap, she couldn't remember the last time she was allowed to use soap while bathing. It didn't last too long though, unfortunately, before she was forcefully dried then dressed in newer, cleaner versions of the clothes she had on before. Then she was moved to a line of other slaves and a shackle was put on her ankle, she was told to stay in line and move only when it did. The line didn't move until about twenty minutes later, she wondered if she would ever be sold, seeing as it took a while for people to make up their minds when buying slaves.

**Line break**

Three hours later and Luluko found herself at the front of the line waiting to be led out and sold to someone she didn't know. A few minutes later her master came and led her out to a stage after taking her shackle and putting a new one around her neck. As she was led out onto the stage she suddenly started getting nervous, there were a lot more people there than she had thought. She assumed that most of them were nobles as many had been dressed in clothes made of bright colors and intricate designs. Her master stopped her then told the people her name, age (she's 18), and that she's still a virgin. If she wasn't one, she wouldn't be worth as much. As he was explaining this, luluko noticed that there were some hooded figures in the back of the crowd. She couldn't see their faces and wondered why they would hide them. 'Maybe they don't want to be recognized,' luluko thought.

After the small introduction, her master started getting into detail about her. "Unlike other slaves she is very special." he stated," She has an exotic quality that many slaves, just do not have. Luluko, take off your hood." She looked at him then lowered her head and said," yes master." She took off her hood and heard the many gasps of the people in the crowd. All looked at her in disbelief. "As you can see, she is a very rare specimen. A nekomata." Her master stated. She looked at the crowd getting even more nervous, a small blush rising on her cheeks. She noticed many nobles had their mouths open wondering how much to bid. She then looked towards the hooded figures in the back and saw that they were discussing something; she assumed it was about her.

**Line break**

Her master was ready to get his money for her, he was tired of dragging the girl everywhere. "So then, shall we start the bidding at say, ten thousand gil?" he then saw hands fly up an heard someone yell," fifteen thousand gil," one said," twenty thousand," said another. He was getting excited and he was imagining what he was going to buy first. Unfortunately he lost all hope of a good sale when an arrow suddenly lodged itself in his chest and he heard the words, "how about zero gil?" He looked over painfully to where the now unhooded figures were, there were five in all. Three of them were in dark purple suits of armor that had black chest plates, and what looked like four eyes on the head. In front of those three were two in uniforms of the nights. The one on the right was a tall male, he had charcoal colored hair and he wore glasses, his uniform was maroon and gold with black buttons on the jacket, he also wore white pants and black boots. The woman to his left had a similar uniform on, but she had maroon pants and white boots, as well as a large white coat with gold buttons on the top and bottom of it. She also had purple hair and eyes, and all knew who she was.

As all of the nobles looked at those in armor and uniform, someone yells out," it's Princess Cornelia!" Then someone else yelled," and the nightmares!" People then started to panic and run away. The princess then shouted out," the Great Britannian Empire will not share ties with those who trade in the lives of humans! Guilford my night, start to round up the nobles, and send the nightmares to round up the others." She commanded. "It shall be done my princess!" Guilford responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she had commanded the nobles and workers were being rounded up. Some stupidly tried to resist and were cut down. Luluko didn't know what to do, she looked over to her master who was on his knees holding where the arrow hit him. He looked at her and slowly got back up and walked to her. "Help me get out of here you dumb bitch." She just looked at him, she was scared and didn't she could move let alone help someone. "Didn't you hear me? Get me out of here or I'll kill you!" he shouted at her pulling out a small dagger. She didn't want to die but she also didn't want to help, so instead she turned and started to run.

Suddenly she was thrown to the ground and there was pain shooting through her arm. Her master had stabbed his dagger into her upper right arm, it was the most painful thing she had ever felt and she screamed. Hearing this one of the nightmares ran over and pulled the man covering luluko off of her and proceeded to cut his head off.

Luluko had never actually seen anyone die before, so when the head of her former master rolled over to her, she started to freak out. The nightmare reached out to her but she screamed and moved back and started to run away but the shackle around her neck caught on something and she fell to the ground. The nightmare didn't really know what to do, he tried calming her down but it didn't work. "Calm down, you're going to be ok now you don't have to worry about him anymore," he stated. "NOOO, leave me alone, I don't want to die, I DON'T WANT TO DIE," she screamed as tears were rolling down her face. She was truly scared and didn't know whether or not she was going to live.

**LINE BREAK**

Cornelia had been watching the whole scene, nobles being arrested, slave traders being cut down, and slaves being released along the way. She thought it was a truly despicable act, selling human lives. She knew Britannia had slave markets in almost all of its towns, but whenever they were found, they would be quickly taken apart. Slavery had been illegal in Britannia for almost two hundred years, and it would not be tolerated anywhere within the country's borders.

Then she heard a loud scream, she looked towards the stage and saw a man lying on top of the nekomata girl that was being sold. She then saw one of her nightmares pull the man off of her and behead him. Seeing the nightmare try and fail to calm her down she moved towards them.

Luluko saw the woman with purple hair walk up to them, the nightmare had also noticed this as well. He stood at attention and she waved him off. He took off to help his fellow nightmares. Luluko was still in tears when Cornelia stopped in front of her. Suddenly the princess pulled out her sword and started to raise it. Luluko screamed trying to escape but unable to. "NOOO," she shouted as she closed her eyes. Then she heard the sound of metal on metal.

After a short while she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the chain holding her shackle had been broken. Still crying she looked up at Cornelia who had sheathed her sword. The princess knelt by her and reached her hand out," it's alright now, come with me and you'll be safe." She told her. Luluko didn't know what to do, she had never even heard of a Princess Cornelia before. So she asked," c-c-can I-I trust y-you?" She looked at Cornelia tears still in her eyes. "Of course you can, why would you think that you couldn't?" Cornelia asked. "I-I don't even k-know y-y-you," Luluko stuttered, "h-how do I-I k-know that y-you won't b-beat me?" Cornelia sighed a little and saw how sad the girl's eyes were, it looked like she was used to being punished and beaten. Then she realized that, now that she had gotten closer to her, that the girl was quite cute. She had long pitch black hair and deep purple eyes, here cat-like ears and tail the same color as her hair, she was about average hight for a girl, looking about 5'6". The girl was a little too skinny but she was a slave so she might not have been feed well, and her bust was surprisingly well endowed for a girl her size, a c-cup at best. She then decided what she would tell the girl," I would dare beat or hurt you, I will take care of you," she reached her hand out again," please, come with me."

Luluko heard her words and realized that no one had ever said anything so kind to her in her entire life. She knew that she could trust the person in front of her, and she started to reach her hand out. As she almost reached Cornelia's hand she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She pulled her hand back and put it in front of her mouth and started to cough violently, until she coughed up something into her hand she looked at it and saw blood. Cornelia saw this and her eyes widened and before the girl could feint she reached out and grabbed her, holding her in her arms. She looked at luluko's wound and saw a green substance surrounding it," Poison." She stated. "Guilford, this girl has been poisoned, she needs help," calling to her knight. "Yes, Princess Cornelia." Guilford answered.

**Line Break**

Lloyd was sitting in his office in the royal hospital going over reports that he needed to submit to his superior, Prince Schneizel el Britannia. While Lloyd had been chief medical officer at the hospital, and an earl, he still needed to report the prince, especially since most of his patients were of the royal family. He had just finished a report and was about to start a new one when he heard a large crash in the hallway. Looking up from the papers he saw the door to his office fly open and saw Princess Cornelia carrying some girl in her arms. "Lloyd," she started," I need you to help me with this girl, she's been poisoned!" Lloyd got up from his chair," take her next door I'll look at her there." Without responding she ran out of the room, and moved to the one next door putting the girl onto the observation table. Lloyd walked in and instantly noticed the cat ears and tail. "Is she what I think she is?" he asked Cornelia. "Not now Lloyd, the poison takes priority." She said reprimanding him. He nodded and looked at the wound.

He had easily found the antidote for the simple poison that had been used, and was applying it. "She will be fine in a few days, she'll need to stay in bed and she might get a fever, but she'll live," he stated. "Now, about my question from earlier" He asked. Cornelia looked at him and responded," Yes she is a nekomata, and I will be taking care of her." Going back to his interesting patient," so where did you find her," he asked her. "We were raiding a slave trading ring in the city, she was about to be sold when we started." She answered truthfully. Lloyd looked at her in shook," slave trading in the city? They must have been brave or they were paying the right noble. I am sure it's all been taken care off?" She nodded at him. "That's good then, well she's all good to go, like I said keep her in bed and also give her plenty of fluids. And maybe find her some nicer cloths," he told the princess. "Thank you Lloyd I'll keep you informed if anything changes in her condition." He nodded as she left the room with luluko. "Well then," he stated to himself," this should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cornelia walked down the halls of the palace carrying luluko in her arms, she was accompanied by Guilford. "Princess are you sure it is wise to bring her here, because of her unique… qualities, she might be targeted by those who think she should be in their collection," he stated as they made it to Cornelia's room. "She will be fine Guilford, she just needs to be taken care of, if someone tries to take her, they will meet with my blade," Cornelia told her knight as she put the sleeping girl in her arms, on the bed. She looked at her clothing and decided that it would need to be replaced. "I don't think any of my cloths will fit her, stay with her while I grab a night gown from Euphemia's room." She then started to leave. "As you with, princess," he responded as she left the room.

**Line break**

Euphemia was in her room reading, the book was very good; it concerned a commoner who became a heroic knight that stole the heart of a beautiful princess. While reading she notice the book became rather steamy as the princess and the knight took their relationship further and further. It was getting really good,' the knight snuck into the princess's bed room and startled her before tossing her on the bed. He kissed her passionately using is tongue to gain entrance into her mouth, she moaned and shuttered as he went deeper. Slowly he undressed her, starting from the back he removed her dress and threw it on the floor. Taking his mouth from hers he started kissing the various parts of her body, starting from the neck down he worked his way to her breasts, then her naval, all the while undressing her further. Her bra lay on the bed as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He removed his and proceeded to open her legs, she squeaked in surprise as he started to lick her womanhood through her panties. Moaning and getting wetter, she couldn't help but call his name in pleasure. He smiled at this and removed the rest of her clothing. Slowly he positioned his member in front of her womanhood and,' suddenly Euphemia's door flew open and she quickly put the book in a drawer and shut it. She nervously looked at the door, a heavy blush on her face, to see who was there.

Cornelia walked in and looked at her younger sister wondering what was wrong. "Are you ok Euphie," she asked looking at the blushing girl. "I-I'm fine sister," Euphemia said quickly. "Alright then," Cornelia said while shrugging," Hey, I need to borrow one of your night gowns," she said while moving to one of the dressers by the wall. "Why do you need to borrow my clothes, what's wrong with yours," Euphie asked curiously. Cornelia looked at her and said," My clothes won't fit her." She then pulled a dark blue night gown out of the dresser. "You didn't bring another girl and leave her without her clothes again did you," the younger sister asked. "No, I saved this one from being sold as a slave, she's going to be staying with me for a while. She quite cute though we may have to keep her" she said walking out of the door. Euphie sat there for a minute processing what she just heard. Standing up and running after her elder sister she yelled," WHAT."

**Line break**

Walking back into her room followed by her sister, Cornelia dismissed Guilford, and went to the sleeping girl on her bed. "Wow, she's so pretty sisters," Euphie stated, then looked at the top of her head," Are those cat ears," she asked. "Yes they are," Cornelia said as she started to change luluko's clothing," she is a nekomata, an ancient race of cat people. There are not that many of them left, many think that they are extinct, but as you can see that is not the case."

Waiting until her older sister was done dressing the girl she then asked," what is her name, also is she okay she looks quite flushed?" Cornelia pulled the covers over the sleeping girl and said," her name is Luluko, and she was poisoned, when we raided a slave market earlier today, she was being sold. When the raid started she was stabbed by a poisoned dagger by some man. She was so scared of us, she thought that we were going to beat her."

"That's awful, how could people hurt her like that,"Euphie asked. "She is a very rare person, many people would do anything to have her, and maybe they thought that by beating her, she would stay under their control." Cornelia then heard a soft moan from her side and turned to the waking Luluko.

As she started to open her eyes, they started to focus. She started looking around and saw the two girls to her right. This startled her, she widened her eyes and jerked to the left. She gasped when she suddenly felt the pain in her right arm, she gripped it with her left and tried to keep moving when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. She tried struggling but couldn't break free from the grip. Cornelia pulled Luluko back into her and started to whisper to the frightened girl," hey now, it's alright, your safe hear and we won't hurt you, I promised remember?"

Slowly Luluko started to turn around and she then recognized who she was being held by. Facing the one who saved her in the slave market she started to break down as she remembered the day's events, "I remember, I remember," she stated crying into the princess's bosom. "Shh, Shh, everything's alright I'll take care of you, but right now you need rest. You have a high fever and it won't be going down for a while ok," she asked. Luluko looked up tears still in her eyes and nodded. Cornelia wiped the girls eyes and laid her back down," I'll come back in an hour or so to check on you," she told the now yawning girl. As Cornelia and Euphie a made their way to the door luluko asked," um, who are you?" Cornelia and Euphie looked back at luluko," My name is Cornelia LI Britannia," she told the her with a soft smile," and this is my younger sister Euphemia Li Britannia." Luluko looked at them both then said softly," Cornelia," her eyes started to close," thank you." Her eyes closed and both princesses looked at each other and smiled. They then had Guilford stay and guard her while they report to their father to describe the day's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting on his throne, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia started growing bored listening to complaint being made by the families of the nobles that had been arrested earlier today. He had informed them that they had been arrested for trying to buy slaves, knowing that it was against the law, but they would not accept that. Arguing that their children or husbands, wouldn't stoop so low as to buy slaves. It had been going on for a couple of hours now and he was starting to get a headache, he needed a break. He then saw that two of his lovely daughters walked into the court room and proceeded to walk over to him. With a stern expression and a wave of his had he had the current noble who was discussing their problems to him leave.

Once the man had left he had his personal guards leave the room as well. His two daughters walked up to him and his mood changed drastically. You see while the world outside might see him as an emperor that always had a stern face and often times had a sour attitude, his children knew how he really was. He bore a large grin on his face and his eyes brightened up," hello Cornelia, Euphie, what can I do for my beautiful daughters today. Maybe a few more dresses, some jewelry perhaps?" Both girls looked at the big child of a man and sighed. "You dote on us way too much father," Cornelia stated," and no, we haven't come here for any clothing, we have come to inform you of the day's events, which I'm sure you already know, but you probably haven't heard about the girl sleeping in my bed have you?" Charles raised an eyebrow at this, he hadn't heard of any girl coming to the palace with Cornelia," what girl," he asked. Then Cornelia started to tell her father of the day's events.

**Line break**

It took about half an hour to describe everything to the emperor, and he listened in earnest. He was especially interested in the nekomata girl that he was now housing in his home. He had been saddened to hear how the girl had been treated as a slave, even more at how she had been poisoned. "How is her condition right now," he asked Cornelia. She looked at him and smiled," she's stable at the moment, but she will need to stay in bed for a few days. I have Guilford watching her right now, so we'll know if her condition changes." He smiled at this," I'm glad to hear that, there are not that many of her kind left in the world, less than thirty thousand at best, scattered all over the world. It has been a long time since I have seen on myself, maybe twenty- twenty five years ago." This somewhat surprised the two girls but then they remembered that their father had been all around the world in his long reign as emperor.

"Well then, let's go check on the little lady, I am curious to see how cute she really is," he told the girls while standing from his throne," Seeing how Cornelia described the girl, she must quite a sight to catch her eye," looking at the now slightly blushing girl. "Hey, shut up old man," she said as she turned to walk away," come on let's go." Euphie and their father looked at each other holding in their laughs, this was a rare time for them, they hardly ever see the stoic girl flustered. They turned to follow Cornelia to her room so they could check on Luluko.

**Line break**

Luluko woke up and looked around the room. She saw the man that had been at the raid. He was sitting in a chair by the door, reading a book if some kind. Guilford looked up when he saw the sleeping figure in the bed slowly sit up. "How are you feeling," he asked the girl. She looked at him and told him," I have a small headache and I feel warm, I think." He smiled and stood from his chair, walking over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. This startled her a little because she didn't know what he was doing and she didn't know who he was. "You have a small fever, you should be fine with more rest," he told her. "Oh," she said realizing what he did," ok. Umm, who are you," she asked with a blush. "My name I Guilford, I am Princess Cornelia's personal knight. She asked me to look after you while she reports to her father the emperor." She was a little confused but nodded and asked," umm, could I," Guilford looked at her with a raised eyebrow," use the bathroom," she finished with a dark blush across her face. He nodded and helped her out of bed and into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out still blushing and said," t-thank y-you," still a little embarrassed about asking him to use the bathroom. "You're welcome," he told her and led her back to the bed. After a few minutes she fell back to sleep, and he went back to his chair and continued to read.

**Line break **

About an hour after the bathroom incident Cornelia, Euphie and their father walked into the room. Guilford saw the emperor and instantly stood up and saluted the man, quietly so the girl in the bed would wake up. Cornelia dismissed her knight and thanked him for watching Luluko, the she walked over to the bed with her father and sister. She sat on the bed where luluko was facing and the girl was stirred away, she saw Cornelia and slowly sat up and put her head on her shoulders still half asleep. "Luluko, my father is here and would like to meet you. Are you feeling up to it," Cornelia said smiling and petting luluko's hair. Luluko looked up slightly more awake and then looked at Euiphie and smiled at the girl she recognized. Then she looked at the other person in the room and froze, a little startled at the elderly man in front of her. In all her travels with her former master, she had never seen anyone so old, never before had she seen someone with gray hair in her life. It didn't help that his hair was long and in giant curls, it might have been the strangest hair dew she had ever seen.

"What's wrong," Cornelia asked. Luluko looked and her and replied," I think he's the oldest person I have ever seen," then she looked back at the emperor the whispered," and why is his hair so weird." Charles raised his eyebrows and was very surprised, and then he just started laughing hard, holding his stomach and placing a hand on the bed frame. This startled luluko and she grabbed onto Cornelia's clothes and moved a little closer. "What did I do, I'm not in trouble am I," she asked, frantically looking at Cornelia, thinking she was going to be punished. Cornelia smiled down at the slightly terrified girl," No, you haven't done anything wrong, don't worry, you won't be punished. What you said was just humorous." Luluko looked at her and nodded, then asked," what does humorous mean?"

"It means what you said was funny," Cornelia told her. Luluko nodded, blushing at her own stupidity. She wished she was allowed to read when she was a slave, maybe then she would know more words. Charles started to gain his composure and looked back at the nekomata girl. He saw that her ears were up and she looked curious, but she also had her tail in her hand looking nervous at the same time. "Don't worry young one, it's perfectly alright to state your opinions. I am surprised that you haven't seen any elderly people though," he said with a smile. She blushed and lowered her head," well I was always told to keep my head lowered when we were in towns of in the company of others," she stated.

"We might have met older people but I had never seen any of their faces," slowly lifting her head as she said it. The three others in the room looked as the girl with sad eyes, they knew that they could never really understand what had been done to her, but they would try to make her life better, seeing as she would be staying with them. Cornelia realized that she hadn't even told her this. "Luluko, I have a question for you," she said as the girl looked at her," would you like to live her with me and my family?" Luluko's eyes widened at the question, why would royalty want to keep a dirty slave girl? Why would they waste their time taking care of her? "Why," she asked," why would you want to take care of someone like me," she said lowering her head, still wondering why. "Your kind is very rare in the world now-a-days, and we would like to see you happy. You seemed so sad, and you were scared of everything in the market. If we take care of you, I can take care of you so that you don't have to be scared like that again," Cornelia said lifting the girls chin.

Suddenly Luluko started getting tears in her eyes, and started crying. She had never been treated so nicely before, and it felt nice to her she wanted this feeling to last, and maybe if she stayed it would. "I-I want to s-stay," stuttering out the words while latching on to Cornelia, who began petting her hair while holding the girl. "Then it's settled, you will stay with me and I will take care you," she told the crying girl. Charles and Euphie watch the scene set before them and smiled, it was a very heartwarming thing to see someone find happiness.

"You need to get some rest now, the poison might be out of you, but it left some after effects. You still have a fever, and you need to stay in bed a few more days," Cornelia told the girl as she laid her back down. Then she started to leave, when she felt a tug on her shirt and saw that luluko was holding onto it. "P-please stay, I d-don't want to be a-alone," the girl asked. Cornelia smiled and sat back on the bed, petting luluko's hair. "I'll stay, you two can go ahead go back to what you were doing," she said looking at her sister and father. Euphie remembered the book she was reading, blushing she ran out of the room. Charles got his headache back and remembered the annoying nobles he had to go back to, sighing he left as well, shutting the door. Cornelia looked back at luluko and heard a grumble, the young girl blushed and hid her face a little bit. Chuckling Cornelia asked," are you hungry? How about I get Guilford to bring us something to eat?" Luluko looked back at her and nodded. Cornelia called her knight and they waited patiently for him to return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since luluko started staying in the palace with Cornelia. She had stayed in the princess's room the entire time, after about the fourth day her fever had broken, after that Lloyd came and gave her a quick check up. He told them that she should stay in bed a few more days just in case, but in the meantime, he told them she needed to eat more, since she had been extremely malnourished and they could see some of her ribs. Luluko had been more than happy to try many of the foods she hadn't been allowed to eat. She had told them that she mostly ate bread, and sometimes meat but only a little, she even told them that her master had been kind once and given her a piece of apple. The others didn't really seem to like that fact, thinking that it was cruel to treat a young girl like that.

They gave her small amounts of food at first and slowly worked in more and more. One day Euphemia came in carrying a bowl full of strawberries. She set them down in front of her, and started playing with her hair and complimenting on how cute she looked in her new blue nightgown. They had also had gotten her a few new clothes. Luluko pick out a strawberry and took a small bite, she then froze and dropped it back into the bowl. Euphie asked what had been wrong, and luluko told her that she had just discovered her favorite food, and proceeded to eat the entire bowl full of strawberries. The princess laughed at this and continued to play with the girl's hair, putting it into a braid. After hearing about how much luluko like strawberries, Cornelia made sure that they always had some for dessert after each meal. At the end of each day Cornelia would help Luluko learn about various things through the books they had in the palace library, but first she taught her to read, which had been surprisingly easy.

**Line break**

'Today is the day,' luluko thought to herself,' today is the day I get to see the rest of the palace.' She had been cooped up in Cornelia's room, and while she liked it there, it had started to get a little boring. It had been plenty of fun while Cornelia was with her, teaching her things, but she wasn't there all the time and she got lonely. Cornelia had Guilford watch her while she was away, but he didn't do much, he mostly read in his chair.

Today though, she was going to be allowed to move throughout the palace, and she was very excited. She had to wait for Cornelia to pick something for her to wear first, she couldn't walk around in her nightgown after all. Cornelia had been, for the past week, having Luluko try on different clothes, trying to see what colors suited her best. She had found the darker colors looked better on the girl, and a few lighter ones too. Right now, Luluko was wearing a purple bra and panties with simple floral design on them. Cornelia brought over a nice summer dress that was also purple, and had luluko put it on. The princess smiled at how cute the girl in front of her was, the dress went a little past her mid-thigh, it was rounded at the chest but didn't show any cleavage, and the arms went half way to her elbows, and there was a small hole for her tail. She also had matching shoes. Cornelia also put an ornament in her hair with a purple flower on it. "How do I look," the excited girl asked. Cornelia smiled and said," you look very cute, one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Luliko blushed saying," t-thank you."

When they were done in the bedroom Cornelia led luluko and showed her the entire palace, first taking her to the throne room to see the emperor. When they met with him, he was excited to see the young nekomata girl walking about. While they were there, Luluko was able to meet one of Cornelia's brothers. At first she was a little nervous, since she didn't know that many people. "Luluko, this is my elder brother Schneizel, he is in charge of Britannia's research department and helps run the royal hospital," she told her. Luluko bowed slightly," it's very nice to meet you Prince Schneizel," she told him. "My, what a polite girl, it is nice to meet you as well," he told her.

After the meeting with the emperor and Schneizel, Cornelia showed her the rest of the palace, the massive dining room, their large library, and the bath house. There were other rooms too, but they were mostly for guests or other members of the royal family. Looking at the empty rooms, luluko wondered if she would have to get one of her own, since she was no longer sick and didn't need to be taken care of. This made her a little sad, she didn't want to leave Cornelia, and she would be lonely and didn't want to be. Still thinking she stopped walking and looked down," Cornelia, will I have to get my own room," she asked the princess. Cornelia stopped and looked back," why would you ask that?" Luluko looked up," w-well, I'm not sick anymore, and I'm sure that you are tired of sharing the bed with me," she told Cornelia looking back down. "I don't mind sharing the bed with you, and I would be a little lonely if you weren't there right beside me. I would very much like it if you would stay with me luluko," Cornelia told her with a smile. Luluko's head shot up, and she stared at Cornelia, then a smile went across her face and she ran up and hugged the Princess. Cornelia hugged her back and said," come on there's something I want to show you, and someone I want you to meet." Luluko just nodded and followed her along.

**Line break**

Twenty minutes later luluko found herself outside in a very lush garden," wow, it's beautiful," she stated looking at all of the flowers. There were many different varieties, she didn't know the names of them, but she thought that they were all pretty. Looking ahead she noticed that the garden was next to a lake, she thought it was pretty as well, she had never seen such crystal-clear water before. She also noticed a tree by the lake, it was large and was full of leaves and apples, and there was also a figure under the tree. As Luluko and Cornelia got closer, luluko noticed now that it was a girl. She was reading a book and humming a tune luluko didn't recognize. "Nunnally," Cornelia said getting the girls attention. Luluko hid behind Cornelia as she watched the other girl stand up and walk over to meet them. She noticed that the girl had sandy brown hair and violet eyes, she was also younger than the both of them, about fourteen luluko guessed. "Sister who is that behind you," Nunnally asked. Cornelia stepped to the side," this is Luluko, she's going to be staying with us. And Luluko, this is my younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia."

"It's nice to meet you," luluko said. Nunnally looked at her and blinked once, then twice, then she smiled and ran up to luluko, startling her a little, and she grabbed her tail. Luluko didn't know what to do, this was the first time someone had grabbed her tail. "Wow, is this a real tail," Nunnally asked excitedly. All luluko could do was nod before she was pulled to the ground by nunnally who was now playing with her ears. This caused her to let out a moan and fall back into the girl. She didn't know why but it just felt weird when her ears were touched. Cornelia saw this and rushed to the girl," are you alright Luluko," she asked. Nunnally stopped fondling her ears and she looked up weakly," I-I t-t-think s-so," she stuttered as Cornelia pulled her over. "Is she alright," nunnally asked," I don't know this hasn't happened before," Cornelia told her sister.

She then thought of and experiment, and softly touched luluko's ears. Luluko then moaned loudly and slipped in Cornelia's grip. She did it again and again, and every time she touched luluko's ears, she moaned and tried to move away, not finding the strength to do so. "It seems her ears are her weak spot," she told her sister," I think she's had enough thought, I'm going to take her back to our room and let her rest." She then picked Luluko up bridal style and went back to the room. "Wait, are they sharing a room," Nunnally said before running after them to investigate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking back into the room, Cornelia carried Luluko back to the bed and gently set her down, thinking how cute it was that she reacted so strongly to having her ears touched. She took luluko's shoes off and put a small blanket on her, she then sat next to her and brushed some hair out of her face. Nunnally then walked into the room, she had been following them from the garden, "you really are sharing a room, aren't you," she asked moving closer to the bed. "Yes, we certainly are," Cornelia told her sister," I can't believe she reacted like that, it was very cute." Nunnally nodded and looked at luluko, who was still twitching a little from the fondling of her ears.

"She certainly had an interesting day, I wasn't expecting you to grab her tail or ears. What was that about," Cornelia asked. Nunnally smile," well I wanted to see if they were really, I've never seen someone with cat ears before." They both chuckled a little and looked at the now sleeping girl. "She is a nekomata, once long ago, they had an empire like ours. At some point in their history, some sort of cataclysm happened, maybe an earthquake or something like that, and most of them were wiped out. Seeing one alive and well is very rare, there aren't that many of them left," Cornelia telling her this while trying to take Luluko's hair ornament out. It didn't really work seeing as she stirred awake, "What happened," she asked softly. "Well, we figured out that whenever someone touches your ears, you seem to go week in the knees," Cornelia told her.

Luluko was feeling very light headed and tired, she didn't expect to be touched like that, or to have that kind of reaction. "I still feel strange," looking over at Cornelia as she said it. The elder princess just smile, then bent down and kissed her forehead," get some rest, I'll come back with some food later and we'll talk about it." A soft smile went across Luluko's face and slowly her eyelids dropped as she fell back to sleep. Cornelia stood up and led Nunnally out the door," life here is going to start getting very interesting," Cornelia said while shutting the door.

**Line break**

The next day Luluko was by herself, Cornelia had to take care of some matters with her nightmares and would be in meetings the rest of the day. Before she left though, she pulled out some clothes for luluko. This time she wore a black dress with a shorter skirt, her sleeves went all the way down, but the neck was still rounded. She wore matching shoes and stockings that went to her thighs. Instead of a hair ornament, she had a collar on, it was black and had a bell on it. Cornelia had also given her a badge showing that she was allowed to be in the castle, since there weren't that many people who knew about her. She waited a little while after Cornelia had left and then walked out to go to the garden.

**Line break**

Luluko had made it to the garden and smiled, she didn't know what to look at first. The garden was large and went all the way around the lake. She looked around and spotted a trail going through the garden into the small forest by the lake, she decided to go on the trail and explore.

A few minutes later she found herself walking through the forest enjoying how quiet and peaceful it seemed. Still following the trail, Luluko picked up the pace as she continued on. She then discovered the trail went to the other side of the lake. There were various flowers of varying color, blues, yellows, and purples all over the place. She then spotted a tree by the lake and felt tired, she had been walking for a while, and she knew that she didn't have that much stamina. So she walked over to the tree and sat down, putting her back to the tree, and looked over at the lake. Slowly she fell asleep, looking at the beautiful lake and listening to the water lapping at the shore had made her feel at peace.

**Line break **

About an hour after Luluko had fallen asleep, a man with turquoise colored hair and yellow eyes walked into the garden. He was wearing a military uniform, it was blue and had a small red wing hanging off of the lapel. He also wore a large white cape hanging loosely off his shoulders, showing that he was a high ranking officer. His name was Jeremiah Gottwald, he was a noble of pureblood and he was a well-respected military man.

The garden had been one of his favorite places to visit at the palace, he would visit it every day on his breaks. It made him remember his former commanding officer, the late Marianne vi Britannia, wife of the Emperor, or Marianne the Flash, who's skills with a sword were legendary. She had a gained the title of Flash for her speed with a sword. After only being under her command for three years she had a daughter, Nunnally and left the military, Jeremiah had been appointed as her personal guard. When Nunnally was six years old, Marianne had succumbed to sickness and pasted away a year later. It was a sad time for the empire, the late empress had been loved by the citizens of Britannia, and was missed for many years after.

While Jeremiah had missed her, he was never sad, she had lived a good life, and she was a respected member of the Britannian royal army. Continuing to walk, he decided to go to one of his favorite spots in the garden, a tree by the lake. As he walked over he noticed a figure lying by the tree, when he got closer he noticed it was a girl and she was asleep. He noticed the ears and tail, but he didn't pay them any mind, he didn't recognize her and needed to know why she was in the garden. "Hey," shouting as he got her attention," who are you and what are you doing here?" Luluko's eyes opened and she slowly rubbed them, then she looked at the person who was yelling at her.

"My name is Luluko," she told him tiredly standing up and yawning, "Who are you," she asked. Jeremiah looked at the girl narrowing his eyes," I am Jeremiah Gottwald, and you are trespassing on royal land." Luluko looked at him wondering what he was talking about, she knew she was allowed around the palace, Cornelia had told her so, and she also had a badge. "Um, I was told I was allowed to be here," she said nervously," and I have the badge," looking for it in the small pocket she had in her skirt. Jeremiah looked at her," well if you have a badge then it's alright, let me see it first though," he demanded. Luluko kept searching in her pocket but didn't find it, so she checked the other and it wasn't there either, her eyes widened, she could have sworn she had it earlier, but now she couldn't find it.

"W-well, I can't seem to find it," She told him and his eyes narrowed. She started growing more nervous," I-I swear that I had it, I think that I dropped it," she told him. "Well then, you are under arrest for trespassing on royal land," he told her walking up to her. This scarred her a little and she backed up," n-no, C-Cornelia gave it t-to me, I-I swear," she stuttered. "Sure she did," Jeremiah said reaching out to grab her, she turned and started to run away but he caught her. She started thrashing around in his grip, thinking that he was going to hurt her, he was scarring her. Then, he her on the back of the neck to knock her out, she slumped and her tossed her over his shoulder. Turning he started making his way back to the palace, to put her in his office while he tried to figure out where she came from.

**Line break**

Villetta Nu was finishing her paper work when she saw Jeremiah walk in to the office carrying a girl over his shoulder. "Who's that," she asked curiously, she had never seen him bring anyone in to the office over his shoulder before. He set the girl in a chair and pulled some rope from his desk, tying her to the chair. "I don't know, she was sleeping in the garden when I found her, when I woke her and asked who she was, she said her name was Luluko and that she had a badge. I told her to show it to me but she said she lost it," he told her. Villetta looked and her and noticed the ears and tail, she then picked up the tail and started pulling in softly," wow this is a real tail," she stated, following the tail to its base and feeling skin.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at this, then walked over and gently pulled one of luluko's ears, when he did she twitched and moaned, but he realized that it was attached. When Villetta heard her moan she smiled and instantly hugged her," she's so cute," she squeaked in a very un-Villetta fashion. Usually, she would be a stoic and coldhearted woman, that didn't show how she really felt, but when it was just the two of them, she showed a different side of herself that she would never show anyone else but him.

Then luluko woke up not being able to breath, she woke up in the bosom of a large chested woman she didn't recognize. "C-can't… b-breath," she managed to get out and Villetta released her. She looked at the older woman who had bluish teal hair and yellow eyes, she also had dark skin which luluko had never seen before. "Sorry, but you are very adorable. How old are you," Villetta asked her. Luluko started getting nervous, she didn't know this woman, but she didn't want to get in trouble and be punished, so she answered," e-eighteen." Villetta smiled and got up from hugging the girl. "What were you doing in the garden," she asked the young girl, and luluko told her why she was there.

**Line break**

It had been a long day for Cornelia, she had several meetings which were all boring, and then she had to help train a few new recruits that were assigned to her earlier that day. She was looking forward to seeing Luluko reading or taking a nap, but when she opened the door she didn't see her. She then walked in to see if she was in the bathroom when she stepped on something. It was luluko's identification badge, and then realized that she was either in the garden, which seemed to be her new favorite place, or in someone's office being interrogated for trespassing. She left the room, she would start with the garden and then go to Jeremiah's office, since he frequents the garden.

**Line break**

Jeremiah and Villetta had been asking Luluko questions for about an hour, and hadn't learned anything aside from her name and that she was a nekomata. At first when she had discovered that she had been tied to the chair she freaked out a little, she had never been tied up before and it scared her. She started crying and breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating, Villetta then cut the ropes and calmed the crying girl down.

She still had a few tears falling from her eyes, but she was still able to answer a few questions. Luluko was about to answer another one when the door flew open, revealing Cornelia, who had a concerned face, and she spotted luluko sitting in a chair with tears on her face. Luluko instantly got up from the chair and ran to Cornelia and, hugging her, started crying again. She let out a sigh and started petting the crying girl's hair, she was happy she was somewhat alright. The Cornelia looked at Jeremiah and glared at him knowing that this was his fault.

**Line break**

It had taken a little while to calm Luluko down again and now she was sitting in Cornelia's lap, still holding on to her facing away from Jeremiah and Villetta. "I apologize, if I had known she was with you I never would have taken her into custody," Jeremiah told Princess Cornelia and he bowed," she didn't have a badge so I assumed she didn't belong here." Cornelia was still glaring at him while Viletta was hiding behind some paper laughing. "She told you that I knew her, didn't she," Cornelia asked in an angry tone, all Jeremiah could do was nod," then why didn't you take her to me first, before knocking her out and dragging here and tying her up," she demanded. Jeremiah started to sweat," I am sorry my lady, I didn't want to disturb you, I also didn't know whether or not she was telling the truth, I haven't seen her before." Cornelia realized that this might have been her fault, since no one had seen Luluko and that was the reason she had been taken here. "I understand, this is partly my fault for keeping her a secret, you are to inform the other officers that she is staying with me so this doesn't happen again," she commanded, he saluted," Yes, Princess Cornelia."

**Line break**

After ordering Jeremiah around, Cornelia carried Luluko back to their room and put her on the bed. "I am so sorry Luluko," Cornelia started," I should have told others that you were here, so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings, I didn't keep my promise and you were scared, I am sorry." Luluko looked at Cornelia and shook her head," it's not your fault, I should have pinned on the badge, but I didn't want to put a hole in the clothes you gave me, they're so nice and I didn't want to ruin them," she told Cornelia quickly as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry," luluko apologized," I'm sorry," while tears fell. Then Cornelia smiled, she knew luluko blamed herself, but it was such a simple reason, it was very cute, she placed her hand under luluko's chin and lifted her head. Luluko's eyes shot open as Cornelia gave her a soft kiss on the lips, calming her and giving her strange feelings.

Luluko then slowly shut her eyes, and leaned in a little and the kiss slowly got deeper. She felt Cornelia's tongue go to her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth, she opened it and moaned feeling the princesses tongue enter her mouth. Lulliko had never felt such a feeling before, and she didn't want it to stop. Minutes later luluko found herself lying on the bed with Cornelia on top of her holding her wrists above her head and kissing her deeply. Suddenly Cornelia took her other hand and reached above luluko's head and fondled one of her ears, and the girl broke the kiss moaning loudly and arching her back. She then fell back onto the bed panting heavily, looking flushed and sweaty. Cornelia realized that Luluko had passed out, and realized that was probably the most intense feeling she had ever felt. She kissed luluko's for head and proceeded to change her out of her clothes and into her night gown. Then she did the same to herself and crawled into bed with luluko and covered them up and went to sleep with her new found love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luluko woke up the next morning as light slowly swept across her face. She rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up, finding that she was unable to. Looking down she saw a pair of arms holding her in place, she then turned her head and saw that Cornelia was holding her, still asleep. Instantly she remembered what had happened before falling into unconsciousness, and blushed heavily looking the other way. It's not that she didn't like what had happened, it's that she was a little embarrassed, having never done such a thing before.

Looking back at Cornelia, she turned her body just enough so that they were face to face. Still blushing she inched her way closer and closing her eyes, she wanted to kiss Cornelia before she woke up, but she was unsuccessful. "If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," Cornelia said, making luluko shriek, eyes flying open. Luluko didn't know what to say, she thought that Cornelia was asleep, she was then pulled back into a soft kiss. It made her moan a little, since she didn't expect it to happen. "Is that better, Luluko," Cornelia said softly, pulling away. Luluko blushed and just nodded, still unable to speak.

Cornelia let go of her and she sat up on the bed, stretching. Luluko just hid her face in one of the pillows on the bed in embarrassment. Seeing this Cornelia decided to tease her a little, before telling her some important news. She leaned over her and started kissing luluko's neck softly, making her flinch a little. She heard her moan into the pillow, while kissing her she started moving her hands up and down Luluko's back and waist.

Luluko, on the other hand, didn't really know what was happening. She was getting kissed on the neck, and she was getting touched all over. The girl could do little more than moan and fidget while she was being attacked by Cornelia. She was enjoying the feeling and started getting used to it, and then Cornelia nibbled on her ear. Instantly she felt a small wave of pleasure as it happened. Over and over, switching between ears, luluko started getting confused and loosing track of time. Cornelia stopped for a moment," if you want me to stop, then you have to beg me to kiss you on the lips," whispering softly in luluko's ear, making her shiver, and continued to nibble her ears.

Cornelia heard a few mumbles from the pillow," What was that," she asked still nibbling an ear. Luluko lifted her head a little," p-p-plea-ahh-se," barely able to get the word out," k-kiss m-m-me," she finished. Cornelia flipped luluko over and proceeded to kiss her deeply, while pinning her underneath her. Breaking away from the kiss, she noticed luluko was blushing hard and was breathing heavily. "Are you alright," she asked, not really expecting an answer, luluko nodded in response. Cornelia, then got off of the bed," let's go take a bath, then I'll tell you something good ok," Luluko nodded again and stood up, legs shaking. She took one step and her legs gave, causing her to fall.

Hearing a soft thud, Cornelia turned and saw luluko on the ground, and chuckled a little. She walked back over and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom. "Thank you," Luluko said as she held onto Cornelia.

**Line break**

After their bath, they quickly dried off and, Cornelia had luluko sit on the bed so she could give her clothes. "So, what am I going to wear today," Luluko asked. Cornelia smiled and pulled out a box from the closet, and set it next to luluko. "I figured, that since we won't always be with each with other every day, I thought that you could go to school with Euphie, so you won't be alone," Cornelia said pulling the cover off of the box to reveal a uniform," try it on." Luluko took the uniform and went into the bathroom to try it on, she came out a few minutes later, the uniform was yellow with a white undershirt, it had a belt and various buttons on the front. The short skirt was black, as well as the shoes and small tie, and she wore white thigh high stockings. "It's the uniform for Ashford Academy, the school that Euphie is going to. So what do you think, do you want try going," she asked Luluko.

Luluko looked at Cornelia and smiled," it sounds like fun," she told her," When do I start," she asked excitedly. "Next week, we still have to fill out some paperwork, and we need to meet with the headmaster," Cornelia told her. Lukuko nodded excitedly, running up to Cornelia and hugging her, then Cornelia pulled luluko's chin up for a kiss.

**Line break**

Over the next week, luluko did all she could to catch up to her soon to be new classmates. She was a surprisingly fast learner, every day taking a book to the garden to study. Sometimes, Jeremiah went to the garden, and they would talk, he had apologized for his earlier misunderstandings and even helped her study. When Euphie came back from school, she would tutor luluko until Cornelia would come and get her, and then taught by Cornelia for an hour or two before they had dinner or went to bed.

They had gone to see the headmaster of the academy the day before she was going to start, going after all of the students had left for the day. Luluko was given a test to see what she knew, she got all of the answers right, surprising the headmaster. Then they finished all of the paperwork and gave her an identification badge, so she could get into the school, because of the many nobles that went to the school, it was guarded by a small army funded by the Ashford family. Afterwards they went home and prepared for the next day.

**Line break **

When they returned to the palace luluko grabbed the book that they were working on and went to the couch. She read it silently while Cornelia prepared her clothes, and put her school books and a few other materials into a bag they bought for her. "Are you excited," she asked luluko, walking over to the couch," yeah, I can't wait. But I am a little nervous though. Will they think I'm weird," luluko asked lowering her head a little. Cornelia pulled her into a hug," well, they probably haven't seen a nekomata before, so they might think it's strange, but I'm sure they'll like you. If they have any questions, just try to answer the best you can, ok." Luluko nodded and returned the hug with a kiss," also, Euphie's bodyguards who go to school there as well, will protect you, so if your ever too afraid of something, find Euphie," she told luluko picking her up and bringing her to the bed. Blushing, luluko said a quick thank you before her mouth was overtaken by Cornelia.

**Line break**

The next day, Cornelia woke Luluko and quickly got her dressed in the uniform she had worn earlier in the week. After eating a small breakfast, luluko was about to leave the room to meet up with Euphie, but Cornelia stopped her. "What's wrong," luluko asked, looking at Cornelia. Cornelia walked up to her," there's something missing, close your eyes," luluko looked at her for a minute and closed her eyes, then she felt something being put around her neck," ok, open them." When luluko opened her eyes, Cornelia was holding a small mirror showing what was around her neck, it was the collar she was given a week ago. She had liked the collar and had thought she lost it, but now she was really happy to have it back. "T-thank you," she told Cornelia with a small blush. Cornelia walked up to her," you're very welcome, my little pet," she told Luluko, giving her a small kiss. Luluko then said goodbye and went to meet up with Euphie, so they could go to school.

When luluko met up with Euphie, she was complimented on how she looked. Then Euphie had an idea seeing the collar she wore, she put a purple bow in luluko's hair and then put a matching one on her tail. They then went to a carriage so they could go to school.

**Line break**

At Ashford Academy, the day was just beginning, students we starting to show up and were gathering in groups so they could converse before going to class. As people were talking they noticed the carriage of Princess Euphemia arrive, and they gathered to greet here. The princess walked out of the carriage, and greeted a few other students, before turning to call the now nervous luluko out of the carriage. Slowly, the cat girl climbed out of the carriage and walked over to Euphie, catching many of the student's eyes, they were thinking that the cat ears and tail were some weird fashion, but they wondered why she got out of the princess's carriage. "Princess, who's she," asked one student, Euphie smiled," this is Luluko, she's been staying with my sister and me for about a month," hearing numerous what's and gasps.

Suddenly two male students walked up to the princess not having heard the conversation before. Cornelia had mentioned them to luluko, so she recognized them, but still didn't know them, so she hid behind Euphie. The first one was named Gino Weinberg, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was tall, the second was also tall, his name was Suzaku Kururugi, a strange name for a Britannian, but she let it go, he had brown hair and green eyes. "Princess Euphemia, we are here to escort you to class," they said at the same time, then Gino saw someone standing behind her," princess who is that hiding behind you," he asked her. Luluko popped her head out slowly," this, is Luluko, you are to guard her as well as you do me, she has never gone to school before and she doesn't know many people, she is also a nekomata and is very precious to Cornelia. If she is hurt in any way, you will have to deal with her wrath. It that understood," she said in a commanding tone, catching everyone off guard. "Y-yes, princess," they replied.

Walking in to class everyone but luluko sat down, she instead walked up to the professor and handed him a form that she needed him to sign. He signed it and handed it back with a smile, then he stood up and addressed the class. "Listen up everyone," getting their attention," we have a new student, please introduce yourself," he asked her. Luluko nodded and nervously introduced herself," H-hello, my name in Luluko, it's nice to meet all of you," she said bowing to her new classmates. "Very good, now does anyone have a question for luluko," the professor asked, almost immediately everyone except Euphie raised their hands, the prof. pointed to one. "Are your ears and tail real," one asked. Luluko nodded," yes, I am a nekomata." "How long have you been living with the princess," asked another. "About a month," she replied. "Where did you get those cute bows in your hair and on your tail." "Euphie gave them to me," she admitted, hearing whispers among the students. "Alright, one last question," the prof. said pointing to one last student. "Why are you wearing a collar for a cat." Lukuko blushed and everyone noticed," Cornelia gave it to me be for I left our room," she told them. They all noticed her words and looked at Euphie, who was blushing a little, all realizing what she had meant when she said,' wrath of Cornelia,' to her bodyguards.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this chapter didn't get out as fast as the others, my cousin and a few of my friends graduated from high school and I was at parties the past two days. I will continue to get chapters out as fast as I can in the future.

Chapter 9

Luluko's first day at school had been going very smoothly, her first three classes composed of ancient literature, Britannian history, and modern cultures. When she went to each class she first greeted her teacher, then her class, since there were usually new people in them. Now it was time for her physical education class," after stretching, you are to run two miles, and then you can have some free time," the coach told them," now go change." Lululo followed the girls into the change room and noticed Euphie was in this class too, they had separated after their first class, and walked up to her.

After changing, Euphie helped luluko stretch, and then they got ready for the run. Euphie had also had luluko put her hair into a ponytail, so it wouldn't get in her eyes. When the teacher told them to begin, they all started, all going a good pace. Unfortunately, luluko didn't have a goof amount of stamina, and only lasted about five minutes, before collapsing and breathing heavily. Euphie, Suzaku, and Gino saw this, and stopped running to check on her," are you alright," they all asked her. "I-I'm, f-fine," she told them and tried to stand but couldn't. "Looks like she doesn't have very much stamina," Gino said while picking her up, making luluko shriek a little.

Gino then walked her back and put her on a bench, then went and talked to the coach, telling him that she had tried her best and was exhausted, then told him he would watch over her for a while. "So," he started giving her some water," why didn't you tell us that you didn't have any stamina?" Luluko looked at him and then at the ground," Cornelia told me to try my best, and I really want to make her proud of me. She has done so much for me, and I really haven't done anything to repay her." Gino looked at her and smiled," it's nice that you're trying so hard, but you shouldn't push yourself like that, you could get hurt." Luluko nodded," Cornelia would probably blame you too, when she had found out that Jeremiah had taken me in for questioning, she almost killed him," she told him with a smile, laughing. Gino just looked at her a little strangely, but let it go, then he saw her tail move and he proceeded to grab it, to see if it really was real.

Luluko had been looking the away when she felt her tail being pulled softly, she looked over at Gino," what are you doing Gino," she asked him," could you let go of my tail please." He looked at her," so it really is real then isn't it," he asked and she nodded, then he looked at the top of her head and let go of her tail. He then reached for her ears and grabbed one, tugging it at little, then instantly let go when he heard a loud moan and looked down. He saw luluko slip off of the bench and reach for her head blushing hard, he also blushed a little realizing what he did.

After a few minutes he helped her get back on the bench and apologized for what he did. "Why does everyone touch my ears," luluko asked quietly to herself, but Gino had heard her," it might be because they're cute," he told her. She looked over to him and then back without replying, and saw Euphie and the others come back. "Are you ok luluko," Euphie asked walking up to them, Luluko nodding. "That's good then, come on let's get changed," Euphie said helping luluko stand. They both walked back into the school. Suzaku walked over to Gino," so how was she," he asked, Gino looked at him," well I looked her over, she had a few marks on her that showed that she had been a slave," he told him. Suzaku just looked at him with a shocked face," that explains why she seemed so nervous around everyone." Gino nodded in response," also don't touch hear ears, especially in front of the princess," he said, "her ears," suzaku questioned," yeah, it seems her ears are a huge endogenous zone, and it would be bad for you if Euphie heard luluko moaning." Suzaku just blushed and looked away," shut up," he said making Gino just laugh," and what about you, what if Anya had seen that," Gino just froze a little," Please don't tell her, she would be beyond angry." Gino started walking away," Come on lets go," Suzaku just followed still blushing.

**Line break **

After her physical education class, Luluko had a math class, and then lunch, which she was meeting Euphie for. When she caught up to Euphie they started to go to the cafeteria, but only made it a few steps into the hallway, when a crowd of people rushed up to them wanting to ask luluko questions. This frightened her a little, so she hid behind Euphed and grabbed onto her arm closing her eyes. Euphie understood why she was so frightened, never been used to large groups, so she spoke up," Please, settle down," raising her voice so she was heard," your scaring Luluko, she isn't used to things like this, you all need to give her a little space to breath." The crowd then backed up a little realizing what they had done. Luluko looked up from Euphie's arm a little after hearing a few apologies looking out at the crowd.

"Everyone, you can't harass you fellow students like that, especially members of the student council," suddenly all of the students heard this, turned around and parted. At the back of the crowd there was a group of girls and one guy, then Luluko saw a familiar figure standing with the group, it was nunnally. Her face then lit up a little, seeing the girl who she had befriended in the garden, after what happened with their first meeting, Nunnally had apologized and even helped her study the week before. Luluko then ran past the crowd over to Nunnally, giving her a hug. "So then is all of the paperwork filled out madam president," Nunnally asked the girl who spoke earlier. Luluko looked over to said girl, she was a few inches taller than her, and had blonde hair and dark blue eyes," yep, luluko is now officially a member of the student council, and by the way I'm the student council president, Milly Ashford," Milly told her while stepping a little closer," so they are real," she said reaching for and ear. Instantly everyone standing in the hall started blushing, hearing a loud moan, and seeing luluko's legs buckle, causing her to fall on the floor. "What did I do," Milly said slightly embarrassed," its ok madam president this happens every time someone touches her ears," Nunnally told , Suzaku, and Gino then walked over," is she ok Nunnally," Euphie asked," yeah, but I don't think she can walk right now," Nunnally told her sister, while trying to calm luluko down a little. "Gino can you carry her to the council room," Milly asked," sure thing pres." He then picked her up and walked away, followed by the student council.

**Line break**

Once they were in the council room, luluko started to calm down a little, still fidgeting but otherwise fine. "Sorry about that Lulu," she heard from Milly," I really didn't know that would happen." Luluko nodded and smiled a little," let me introduce the rest of the student council," she told her while turning and pointing at the other people in the room. "That is our secretary, Rivalz Cardemonde," she said pointing to a boy with dark bluish hair and gray eyes," this is Shirley Fenette," showing a girl with orange hair and yellowish green eyes," over there is Nina Einstein," there was a girl with dark green hair and indigo eyes," and then sitting over there is Kallen Stadfeld and Anya Alstreim," there were two girls sitting at a table, the first had red hair and blue eyes, the second was really short and had pink hair and eyes. They all nodded and waved at Luluko who smiled in return.

"You seem to already know the other members as well," Milly told her pointing at the two princesses, and pair of bodyguards," Euphie is our vice-president, she's the one who suggested to make you apart of the student council, so it would be easier to adjust, and because it's mandatory for all students to have at least one extracurricular activity." Luluko looked over to Euphie," thank you," she said in a quietly and smiling softly. Then they all heard something that sounded like thunder from far away, and everyone looked a Luluko, who was just blushing, her head slightly down. Milly chuckled a little," well we did grab you when you were heading for lunch, let's eat then," she said going to the next room, when she came back she was pushing a cart full of delicious looking food. "Well, dig in," she told everyone after setting all the plates and silverware.

While they were eating they asked luluko questions about random things, like had she ever seen the emperor sleep walking in nothing but his underwear. But then one question caught luluko off guard," so lulu, what did you do before staying at the palace," Shirley asked her. She didn't want to lie but ahe didn't think she should tell them about her being a slave. She looked over a Euphie who looked back, she smiled and nodded a little," it's ok, they won't tell anyone else. It's best they find out now, rather than later," she told her. Luluko nodded and looked down, putting her silverware down," before Cornelia saved me and took me to the palace, I was a slave," she told them, causing everyone but Euphie, Nunnally, and the two guards to gasp. "I-I'm sorry Luluko, if I had known," Shirley started, but luluko cut in," n-no, it's ok," she said waving her hands in front of her," you didn't know and I'm not sad about it anymore, when Cornelia took me to the palace, I thought that I might just become her slave, but she instead took care of me, and she told me that I was free to stay with her, it was the first time that I was truly happy," she told them smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that," luluko suddenly heard from behind her, she had recognized the voice and turned around instantly. Cornelia was standing in the doorway smiling at her, luluko jumped out of her seat and ran up to the princess," what are you doing here sister," Euphie asked," I wanted to see how Luluko's first day was going, so I snuck away from Guilford and came over," she told her while petting Luluko's head. "It's been great, although my P.E. class might be hard for me," luluko told Cornelia," how so," she asked. Gino then cut in," well we had to run two miles today, and she only lasted about five minutes before collapsing from exhaustion."

"Really," Cornelia said looking surprised," Luluko, why didn't you say anything about your stamina," she asked her. Luluko looked down a little," well you told me to try my best, and I wanted to make you proud, I'm sorry," she explained, feeling a tear coming to her eye. "I suppose I did, I'm sorry luluko," Cornelia said picking Luluko's chin up and giving her a kiss, luluko in turn blushed and shut her eyes. The rest of the student council just tried looking away except for Anya, who was writing down things in her diary while watching. Then Cornelia reached for an ear and tugged it a little, causing luluko to make a muffled moan, causing everyone to blush, and her legs buckled, allowing Cornelia to pick her up. Breaking the kiss Cornelia addressed the council members," I'll be taking her now, please tell the rest of her teacher where she will be, ok Euphie," then walked out the class.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Cornelia, I still have three more classes, why did you take me from school," Luluko asked the princess from the carriage they were in. Cornelia smiled," you don't want to spend time with me luluko," she asked her. Luluko then looked a little flustered," n-no, that's not what I meant, I-I," was all she got out before getting kissed by Cornelia. "I'm kidding, if you want to know what I'm doing, well, basically I am kidnapping you for the day," she told the girl. Luluko looked at her confused," what do you mean," she asked. Cornelia grinned, grabbing the girl's arms, then kissing her deeply. Luluko felt Cornelia's tongue on her lips asking permission to enter, and luluko parted her lips. Closing her eyes, luluko started to moan softly.

As Cornelia pinned luluko's arms above her head with one hand, she used the other to feel around luluko's body. Starting at her chest, Cornelia grabbed one of luluko's breasts, causing her to moan and twitch a little. After a minute or so Cornelia started nipping at luluko's neck and moved to the other breast," C-Cornelia, I-I don't," luluko started but didn't finish, moaning loudly as Cornelia unbuttoned her shirt and put her hand inside. "Shh, don't talk, just enjoy it," Cornelia whispered, biting luluko's ear, causing her to shriek a little. Cornelia's hand then went under luluko's bra and grabbed on to one of her now erect nipple and started to pinch it. Luluko had never felt like this before and it was strange to her, but she thought she was enjoying it, and she wanted more.

Cornelia was about to explore further when she felt the carriage stop, groaning she let go of luluko and buttoned her shirt back up. Luluko whimpered a little, not wanting it to stop. "Don't worry were just moving to our room, we'll continue their, ok," Cornelia asked the still whimpering girl, who just nodded in return. Then Luluko was pick up by Cornelia and taken to their room. Once there, she was tossed on the bed and she was again pinned by Cornelia, who unbuttoned Luluko's shirt again and proceeded to kiss and grab her all over. All luluko could do was fidget and moan, blushing while she tried to break free.

Slowly Cornelia started undressing her, starting with her shirt, then her bra," are you enjoying this, Luluko," she asked, whispering softly, making the girl under her shiver slightly. "Cornelia, I-I, ahh," luluko couldn't finish her sentence before moaning loudly. Cornelia giggled at this, knowing the girl was trying her best to talk. Then she took off luluko's skirt, and started rubbing her center. This caused luluko to scream and arch her back, Cornelia kept rubbing to prolong Luluko's first orgasm, and once done she had almost pass out. Cornelia released her, and kissed her," how was that," she asked luluko, who was breathing heavily," mmmna," was all Cornelia heard, before she started undressing herself.

Once Cornelia was undressed, she pulled the rest of luluko's clothes off, and positioned her so she could lay on the bed as well. Then Cornelia pulled Luluko's legs over her shoulders, and proceeded to lick her. Luluko gasped feeling a tongue on her center, she felt it over and over, trying to move, but Cornelia wouldn't let her. Then she felt the tongue enter her and she bucked her hips, throwing her head back with a scream. Cornelia moved her tongue back and forth, hearing moans and whimpers. She did this until luluko had another orgasm, and prolonged it as long as she could, until luluko collapsed shivering.

Cornelia sat up, and pulled Luluko close and kissed her softly. Then she laid Luluko on her back and lifted one of her legs over her shoulder, placing both of their centers together. Luluko looked up in confusion and was about to ask what Cornelia was doing when she started moving. Once Cornelia started, she heard a loud gasp, then heard several moans. Smiling, she bent down and kissed luluko, upon breaking it she reached for Luluko's ears and fondled them. Luluko bucked her hips, moaning in pleasure. For the next few minutes they grinded against each other, Luluko had reached up trying to imitate Cornelia, and grabbed one of her large breasts. Cornelia on the other hand, was concentrating on Luluko, thinking how cute she was when she shrieked or moaned, when she saw her reach for her breast she couldn't control herself and reached down, grabbing Luluko's clitoris. Luluko's eyes went wide and she screamed loudly arching her back, reaching her third orgasm. At the same time Cornelia had reached her own and shuttered, collapsing to the side of Luluko.

Both of them breathing heavily Cornelia looked over at Luluko, whose eyes were closed, she had passed out. Moving hair that had fallen over her eyes, Cornelia kissed luluko's forehead. Luluko stirred away and looked over at Cornelia, who smiled at her and kissed her lips, causing luluko to whimper a little. Cornelia looked at her lover, and noticed she was shivering, without her clothes and having been sweating in the cold room it was understandable. Cornelia grabbed the blanket and put it over them, Luluko looked at her and smiled, moving closer to her, putting her head under Cornelia's. Cuddling for a while both girls fell asleep, smiling in their lovers arms.

**Line break**

Luluko woke up a few hours later and looked around not finding Cornelia. She then got up and looked at the rest of the room still not finding Cornelia, and started getting flustered. With what just happened between them she wanted to be together with Cornelia when she woke up. Tears started forming in her eyes, when the bedroom door opened, showing Cornelia carrying a tray of food. Cornelia looked over at Luluko and saw tears fall from her face. She put the tray of food down and went over to Luluko," what's wrong," she asked sitting on the bed. "You weren't here when I woke up, I didn't know where you were, I wanted to wake up with you, I thought you left me," Luluko said tears rolling down her face.

Cornelia smiled and hugged Luluko, letting her cry in her bosom, until she calmed down a little and then kissed her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have known you'd want me to stay, I just thought you might be hungry when you woke up," Cornelia stood and grabbed the tray of food," I brought you some soup try and eat a little," she said picking up the spoon, putting it in the soup, and putting it to her mouth. Luluko opened her mouth and ate the soup, calming down after the small explanation. Cornelia continued to feed Luluko until the soup was gone and then put the tray on a table. "Let's go the garden so we can talk," Cornelia said pulling some clothes out for Luluko, she turned and saw her try to get out of the bed. Luluko moved her legs over the bed and tried to stand, but her legs collapsed under her. Cornelia helped her back on the bed and helped her change, then picked her up and walked to the door, and took her to the garden.

**Line break**

Once at the garden, Cornelia walked carrying luluko over to one of the trees by the lake, she sat down and pulled luluko onto her lap. "Are you feeling a little better now," she asked luluko, getting a nod in return. Luluko then looked at the lake," did you pull me away from school to do that," she asked blushing. "I couldn't help it, you looked so cute in your uniform, I was thinking about it all day," Cornelia told her kissing the top of her head," and I'm glad I kidnapped you from school, it was so fun teasing you." Hearing this luluko looked up and Cornelia and pouted," I couldn't do anything to stop you. You kept touching my ears," she told her.

"Did you not like it then, my little kitten," Cornelia said, still teasing luluko, who blushed heavily while looking away. Cornelia smiled, and continued to tease her," so you did, didn't you Luluko," whispering in her ear, causing her to whimper. "If you don't tell me I won't stop," she said, nibbling on her ear, which made luluko moan and shift in Cornelia's lap. Cornelia continued to do this, not stopping until she got and answer," C-Cornelia, I. I-I," she started before moaning from one of her breasts being groped. "Yes, Lulu? Is there something you want to tell me," Cornelia asked," I-I… I liked it, I liked it. So please," luluko asked her. Cornelia nipped at her neck," please what?" Luluko moved as best she could to look up at Cornelia," please, touch me more," she finally begged, Cornelia was smiling and kissed her. "Anything for my little pet," she told her starting what she had done earlier in the bedroom.

**Line break**

A week had gone by since Luluko and Cornelia had started becoming more intimate with each other. During the day they would be separated, Luluko at school and Cornelia commanding her troops. When school was over, Cornelia would pick Luluko and Euphie up if they didn't have student council activities, and go home. Once there, Luluko would do her homework and study until dinner, and then she would spend the rest of the night with Cornelia. When she spent time with Cornelia, they would start becoming intimate, sometime in the bedroom, sometimes in other parts of the palace. To luluko, it didn't matter where they did things, as long as she was with Cornelia, who felt the same way.

Today though, they were in the palace's main bath, not the one in their room, when Cornelia started pulling Luluko close and began nibbling on her ears. As she started moaning softly, Luluko turned to face Cornelia, whimpering. Cornelia heard this and bent down to kiss her, when suddenly the doors to the bathroom opened and Nunnally and Euphie were standing in the doorway. Luluko, who was extremely embarrassed, hid her face in her hands, while Cornelia giggled at her. "You too need to get a room," Euphie said laughing, and nunnally giggling with her. Cornelia then coaxed luluko out of hiding," we have one, but it's being cleaned and we needed something to do in the meantime," she said pulling Luluko into a deep kiss, surprising her a little. Euphie sighed, wishing she could do such things with Suzaku, and Nunnally just giggled, still not old enough for things such as boyfriends, or possibly girlfriends she hadn't quite decided yet.

After taking their bath they returned to their room, and got ready for bed. Luluko was sitting in the bed and Cornelia came over and sat on the bed looking at her with a serious face. "What's wrong," Luluko asked wondering what was wrong. Cornelia bent over and kissed her forehead," in a few weeks, I'll have to go away for a while, and you might not be able to come with me." Then Luluko looked at her with a shocked face, not knowing what she meant," w-what do you mean?" Cornelia looked at the now flustered girl," I'm going to one of the border countries to help set up peace negotiations, I'll be gone for two months," she told her. Instantly Luluko had tears rolling from her eyes, she didn't want to be separated from Cornelia, she wanted to stay with her. Cornelia pulled luluko into a hug," I don't want to leave you here alone, but I have no choice. I am so sorry luluko," she said trying to console her, petting her hair to calm her down. That night neither of them got much sleep, Luluko cried for a long time before falling asleep in Cornelia's arms. "I'm so sorry," Cornelia said, putting luluko into the bed.

**Line break**

Two weeks later, Cornelia had finish packing and gave the rest of her luggage to the servants, and went back to her room. When she walked in, she saw luluko sitting on the bed, knees up to her chest with her arms around them and her hair covering her eyes. She knew Luluko didn't want her to leave, but there was nothing she could do about it, since it was an official order by her father. Cornelia sat next to luluko and saw a tear fall from her hidden eyes. "Won't you come see me off, I would really like to see you one last time before leaving," she asked her. Luluko looked over at her and nodded slowly.

Luluko stood with Euphie, Nunnally, and a few other family members and nobles waiting for Cornelia's carriage to come by so they could say their farewells. When it finally came, she waited until everyone was done and walked up to Cornelia, and was about to say goodbye when she was pick up by Cornelia. "W-what are you doing," luluko asked as Cornelia turned towards the carriage," I'm taking with me is what I'm doing," she told her. "B-but you said," she started before being cut off," I know, but I didn't want you to be alone, so I asked father if it would be alright to take you with me, and he said it was alright," giving her a kiss before putting her in the carriage.

"W-what about school," Luluko asked as Cornelia closed the carriage door," I took care of it. I explained the situation to the headmaster and he said it was alright, you just have to make up the months your gone," Cornelia explained. Luluko was so happy, she could burst, and it showed when she jumped on Cornelia hugging her. When luluko finally stopped hugging Cornelia, she realized that she didn't know where they were going," where exactly are we going," she asked. Cornelia smiled," we are going to the Vermillion Federation."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been three days since they left the palace and the city of Pendragon, and it would still be another two until they reached their destination, Vermillion city, capitol of the Vermillion Federation. Everyday Cornelia would tell Luluko about the countries culture, its people, the countries history, and its government. As it was both the Vermillion and Britannia were similar in some aspects, both countries had started out small, growing larger by increasing their borders and taking over other countries. This caused both countries to have different types of people, adding multiple different cultures to their own, changing them into what they are today. Both countries also shared similar government, since both countries had monarchies.

One major difference between the two countries was that while Britannia had an emperor, the federation had an empress. There was also a considerable age difference between the two rulers, Charles zi Britannia was sixty-two years of age, while the empress, Jiang Lihua, was only fourteen. The empress, who was still too young to make some of the major decisions for her country, had a council of what her country called high eunuchs, help her with military and state matters, while she learned how to do it herself, like the Britannian emperor.

Luluko liked learning about the federation and its people, she was excited to go there and explore. Unfortunately, at the moment she was being forced to be to stay in the carriage, Cornelia told her to stay inside because it was a long way to the federation, and she didn't want luluko walking with her nightmares because her stamina wasn't that great. So Luluko was starting to get extremely bored, since she had already read the books Cornelia had brought for her, and she had no one to talk to. Then all of a sudden, the carriage stopped, after a quick moment the door to the carriage opened and Cornelia popped her head in. "Luluko, were taking a break so the nightmares can rest, come on I'll get you something to eat," Cornelia said, exiting the carriage. Luluko followed her out, looking around she saw that they had stopped by a river, it had tall grass and a few trees around it, and the water was very clear, she could see the bottom of it. Some of the nightmares were resting, some were in the river cooling off, and the rest were eating.

Cornelia brought luluko to a table that had been set up for eating and called for some food. Once they got it they began talking about the upcoming events that they would have to attend when they get to the federation. Suddenly a nightmare ran up to the them," Princess Cornelia, Sir Guilford ordered me to come get you, we found something while scouting ahead, he asks that you come right away," he said, then stood waiting for more orders. Cornelia stood, but luluko didn't, thinking she wouldn't be allowed to come, until Cornelia turned towards her," come on let's go see what it is," she said waiting for Luluko to stand. Luluko smiled and got up moving to Cornelia's side," take us to where Guilford is," she commanded, the nightmare saluted and turned to lead the way.

**Line break**

About a half an hour later, Luluko and Cornelia saw themselves in the middle of a small village. Luluko had her hand covering her mouth in shock and Cornelia was ordering her nightmares around. The entire village had been burned to the ground, and the villagers had been killed, from the looks of it, it seemed to have been bandits. Cornelia had once explained that while many of the major towns and cities in Britannia had been protected by the military, some of the smaller towns and villages had to depend on their own militia. They didn't have as much training or man power, so sometimes bandits would be able to raid the villages easily and they would usually destroy them in the process.

"Look for any survivors, and try to find any evidence of the bandits trail," Cornelia commanded, sending her nightmares off, leaving her and Guilford. "Guilford, I need you to look after Luluko, just in case the bandits are still in the area," she ordered him, and then turned to tell Luluko to stay, but didn't see her," new orders Guilford, find Luluko, and then protect her," she said, Guilford nodded and started looking.

Luluko started walking looking at all of the destruction before her, it saddened her, having never seen so much of it before. She turned around a corner and saw something on the ground, picking it up she realized it had once been some girl's doll. Now, it was a headless, half burned mess. Then she heard something and looked up, what she saw startled her. Lying in the middle of a burned house was a girl with green hair, she was twitching and quietly moaning in pain, she had a large piece of wood on top of her. Luluko rushed to her and began trying to lift the wood, unfortunately it was too heavy for her," hold on, I'll go get some help," she said while turning to go get help.

Guilford had been looking for Luluko for about ten minutes and was starting to get a little worried when he ran into her. "Luluko, you shouldn't have left, it could still be dangerous here," he said, reprimanding her, but she ignored him," Guilford I found someone, their still alive and in trouble," she said frantically and started pulling his arm to lead him. His eyes widened and he allowed luluko to lead him, taking him to the girl she found.

When they reached her, Guilford instantly removed the wood, and then started looking at her injuries," she seems to only have a fractured arm and some sprains, other than that she's fine," Guilford said. Suddenly the girl woke up, looked at Guilford and started screaming, Guilford held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself further," Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you, I am a knight of Britannia, you have my word that we are not going to hurt you," he told her, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work, she continued to thrash around and started kicking as well. Then Luluko got in back of her and hugged her, suddenly making the girl stop," it's ok," she started," I promise we aren't going to hurt you, we just want to help," this calmed the girl down enough that Guilford released her. Turning the girl looked at lululo, and started crying in her arms.

After a while the girl calmed down, Guilford had picked her up and they were making their way to Cornelia. When they reached her Cornelia pulled luluko into a tight hug," Never scare me like that again," she told luluko, who smiled and nodded her head in Cornelia's bosom. Cornelia then looked over at the girl that Guilford was carrying," she needs some medical attention for her arm, otherwise she's fine," he told her. "Alright, fix her up and let her rest a little, we'll ask her what happened tomorrow," Cornelia said, then she ordered everyone back to their caravan so they could set up camp.

**Line break**

Once at camp, the girl was taken to the medic, who put the fractured arm in a cast, and told her to be careful and not use it, and then gave her a sling. She was then led to a tent and she went inside, when she entered she saw the girl with cat ears who helped her calm down, and the one that had commanded the others that were in the village. She started getting nervous, and it showed, Cornelia put a smile on her face," don't worry we won't hurt you, my name is Cornelia li Britannia, and this is Luluko, we just want to ask you a few questions before you rest, please, have a seat," she said pointing to the simple chair in front of them. The girl sat down and looked at the ground.

"What's your name," Cornelia asked, while handing the girl a glass of water. The girl took the water," m-my name is Sera C.C. Tristan," she said then took a sip of water," do you have any family outside of the village," Cornelia asked. Sera shook her head," n-no, I-I'm an o-orphan," she told them. "How old are you Sera," Cornelia asked," s-seventeen," she got in response. Luluko looked at Sera, she looked as scared as she did when Cornelia had found her," Cornelia," Luluko whispered," she's just like me, scared and alone, we need to help her." Cornelia looked at luluko and smiled, she was proud that luluko wanted to help Sera, so she nodded. "If you would like," Cornelia started," you can stay with us until your arm gets better, I'm part of the Britannian royal family, and I can help you get back on your feet," she offered.

Sera's eyes widened," why would you want to help me, I can't give you anything in return, I don't have money," she said, not sure what to do," you don't need to worry about that, we just like helping people," Cornelia said with a smile. Sera felt a tear in her eye and rubbed it away with her good arm," t-thank you," she said. "Well you need to rest, you can stay in this tent with us but first let's get you some food," Cornelia said getting up, Sera nodded," Luluko stay with her and give her the pain medicine while I get the food." Luluko nodded and pick up a pill and handed it to Sera," don't worry it won't put you to sleep, it'll just make the pain go away," she told her with a smile. Sera took the pill and put it in her mouth, then took a drink of her water. Then Sera looked at Luluko's ears and tail," umm," she started," are those real?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cornelia stared at the sleeping girls and smiled, Sera didn't want to be alone so Luluko asked if they could share the bed, and Cornelia agreed, thinking it was the best thing for her. They were sleeping face to face, which Cornelia thought was absolutely adorable, and were holding hands. Cornelia hoped the girl would be able to talk about the attack tomorrow, but she would understand if she didn't, being the only survivor of such an event could leave the girl traumatized.

Cornelia had heard the reports of bandit activity, they were getting bolder, starting to attack larger villages and towns, and it was becoming a real problem. Hopefully, it would be taken care of soon, she knew Schneizel had a plan that he was preparing for, but didn't know the details, but she assumed that he was getting ready to confront them. It would have to wait until she returned from her trip though. It might even be dealt with by the time she comes back, so she wasn't going to worry about it, she was going to enjoy this like a vacation, and she was glad Luluko was going to be with her. She bent over and kissed Luluko on the forehead and laid down next to her, holding her until she fell asleep.

**Line break**

The next day the caravan was moving again, Cornelia had asked some questions about what happened and Sera gave what information she had willingly. About a week ago she was running errands for the manor she worked at, when a group of people showed up looking for the inn. She pointed the way and went about her business. Two days later some bandit came into the village and the militia couldn't handle him, but the group took care of him easily, the villagers asked who they were. They said they were the Four Holy Swords, and introduced themselves; Nagisa Chiba, Shogo Asahina, Ryoga Senba, Kosetsu Urabe. They said they were waiting for their leader to come to the village and then they would leave, so the villagers threw a party for them as thanks for helping.

When their leader showed up a few days later, he introduced himself as Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and told them that they were going to destroy the village and take their livestock, valuables, and a few women to sell. Then they just cut down people and set buildings on fire, there wasn't much they could do against them and they all got wiped out. Sera said she was in a building trying to hide when I collapsed on her, she thought she was going to burn because it was still on fire, but it started raining and she passed out from pain. That's all she remembered until they found her and saved her.

Now they were continuing on their way to the Vermillion Federation, and Luluko and Sera were sitting in the carriage playing a card game, which Luluko didn't know how to play and was losing. "Aww, I lost again," Luluko said, looking slightly saddened," don't worry you'll get it eventually," Sera said while chuckling. Luluko was happy she finally had something to do while traveling, but she still felt sorry for Sera, she knew it would be hard for her for a while but would bring anything up, just in case. "So how did you meat Cornelia," Sera asked Luluko, wanting to know Cornelia had a nekomata, which she learned about earlier today, living with her. Luluko smiled and blushed slightly," she saved me a couple of months ago, and let me live with her," she said with a large grin," saved you? From what," Sera asked," oh, well I used to be a slave, and Cornelia raided the market where I was being sold and took me in," Luluko told her while scratching her head a little. Sera's eyes widened," I'm sorry, if I had known," she said, now seeming a little flustered," it's ok," luluko said," I'm over it, and you didn't know, so it's ok." Sera smiled and nodded," thank you," she said, then they continued to play their card game.

**Line break**

Three days later they had finally made it to the Vermillion Federation, one more and they would be in Vermillion City, where they would meet with the empress and discuss the peace treaty. They were also going to discuss a new foreign exchange program between Ashford Academy and one of the Federations prestigious schools. They were setting up camp for the night while Cornelia and Guilford discussed a few things, and Luluko and Sera played another game of cards, which Luluko was still losing at.

Once camp was set up everyone had dinner, some of the nightmares we talking about the federation, some were just eating. Cornelia, Guilford, Luluko, and Sera were eating together," Sera, I would like to ask you something," Cornelia said, Sera looked at her and cocked her head a little," I would like to ask if you would be Luluko's handmaiden, you see I have been looking for someone to take care of her when I'm not alone and I would like you to do it if you want. You would be compensated for it, and you would have a room in the palace when we return." Sera widened her eyes, she had been wondering what she was going to do, she didn't even know if they were going to leave her in some random town. It seemed that these people really cared for her in a way," I-I would like that very much," she said, smiling with a faint blush. "Thank you," Cornelia told her," you start once your arm is healed," she said and Sera nodded.

When they were finished with dinner, Cornelia took the two girls with her to a bathing tent that was set up, so they could get cleaned up for tomorrow. Luluko was relaxing when she felt her breasts being fondled, thinking it was Cornelia she was going to let it go, but Cornelia was in front of her and her arms were out of the large tube, so she turned her head and saw that Sera was the one doing it. Letting out a small shriek she pulled away," S-S-Sera, what are you doing," she asked covering herself. "I wanted to see why you both are so big," she said looking down at her small breasts, then looking at the other two," Cornelia is bigger than you, but yours are still bigger than mine." Sera, from Cornelia's perspective, seemed to only be an A cup, while Luluko seemed to be a C cup," there's nothing wrong with small breasts Sera," she told her," there are lots of men who are into that."

Sera growled at her," any examples princess, the boys I have met didn't seem to like it." Cornelia chuckled," I don't really have any, since I don't like boys," she said looking at luluko making her blush," what do mean," Sera asked looking at them. Cornelia reached out and pulled Luluko towards her and proceeded to plant a deep kiss, making Luluko blush even harder. She closed her eyes as the kiss became deeper, Sera just blushed while watching the two, she hadn't ever seen something like this before. After a minute or two Luluko started feeling woozy, and she fainted, surprising Sera and Cornelia. They took her out of the bath and dried her quickly, then dressed her and took her to their tent to rest. A half an hour later, Luluko woke up," mmm, what happened," she asked, Cornelia came over with a glass of water," well, the bath was hot, and we also had a nice long kiss, it must have been too much for you I guess," she told her. Luluko drank the water slowly, then handed the glass back to Cornelia who put it on a table," are you feeling better," she asked and Luluko nodded," well then, we should get some sleep for tomorrow," and she had Luluko lay on the bed. She gave her a kiss, and then got in bed next to her, they held each other until they fell asleep.

**Line break**

They had finally made it to Vermillion city, Luluko and Sera had also been let out of the Carriage so they could see the city. Luluko rode with Cornelia on a horse, and Sera was with Guilford, as they proceeded through the main street, they saw many people and shops, most of the people were shopping, but many were watching them. They had made it to the city square and there was a group of people waiting for them, one man stepped forward," My name is Li Xingke, on behalf of Empress Jiang Lihua, I welcome you to the Vermillion Federation," he said bowing to them. "I am Princess Cornelia li Britannia, thank you for the warm welcome," Cornelia said giving a small bow of her own. Xingke looked at them all and spotted Luluko, he had never seen anyone like her before and was curious about her, but his questions could wait," please follow us, we will lead you to the imperial palace," he said as he turned around.

When they had made it too the palace, Luluko was in awe, it was just as large as theirs, but was completely different, with large colorful walls and statues everywhere, it was strange but interesting at the same time. Luluko looked over at Sera, who was looking around as much as she was. "Impressive isn't it," Cornelia asked, and Luluko nodded. Xingke walked up to them," if you would like to follow me, I will take you to the empress while my men show yours around, and where they can put your things," he said. Cornelia nodded and put her arm around Luluko's shoulder and followed him, Guilford and Sera followed behind them.

They had walked into the main hall and saw a girl sitting in a throne with her advisors beside her," Welcome, I am Empress Jiang Lihua, and these are my advisors, the high eunuchs, it is a pleasure to have you here to uphold the treaty," she said. "The pleasure is all mine, I am Princess li Britannia, and this is Luluko," she said and they both bowed, then one of the advisors spoke," what relation is that girl to the royal family," he asked. Cornelia smile," she is my lover," she told them simply, catching them off guard. While it had been common for same gender couples to be together in Britannia, it hadn't really been accepted in the Vermillion Federation, so the revelation made many people in the room with them blush, including the empress. "I… ahem, I see," he said looking away, then another one spoke," are those real," he asked looking at her ears and tail.

"Yes, in fact they are. You see Luluko is a nekomata, I'm sure you've all heard about them from history," Cornelia said. Then the empress spoke up," yes, we there are even a few in the country, unfortunately they do not live in the capitol, so you won't be able to meet them," she stated. Luluko smiled," that's ok empress, I'm just happy to know that I am not the last one," she said, Cornelia smiled and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The empress nodded and smiled," well then, if you would like, we have prepared a feast for you and your men, please follow me," she then stood and walked over to a pair of large doors. They followed her, when the doors opened they saw a large table sitting low to the ground, with pillows to sit on all around it. There was food all over it, many things luluko had never seen before and really wanted to try. Then they noticed a large pile of strawberries, sitting in front of where they were being led to seat. "My ambassador in Britannia had noticed that you frequently took large portions of strawberries to your room during meals," the empress told them, and Cornelia chuckled a little," well, I did take a lot of strawberries to my room, but they weren't for me," she told the empress," they were for Luluko, they seem to be her favorite food."

They all turned to Luluko, who was staring at the pile of strawberries with a blush, she had never seen so many. Everyone laughed, and luluko paid them no mind," well then let's bring your solders inside and start the feast," the empress said smiling, and everyone nodded. Once all of Cornelia's nightmares were seated they began the feast. Luluko was sitting next to Cornelia, with Guilford next to her and then Sera. Everyone at the table was talking to one another, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Once the feast was over everyone was led to their rooms, Cornelia and Luluko then started settling down. "So, how did you like it," Cornelia asked Luluko, putting her hair into a braid. Luluko smiled," it was great, there were so many nice people, and the empress was very kind," she said. Cornelia finished Luluko's braid and turned her around," well I'm sure you will enjoy yourself the entire time were here," then she pulled luluko into a kiss. Luluko closed her eyes as the kiss got deeper.

Cornelia moved them further onto the bed, then started undressing Luluko, taking off the nightgown she had just put on. Luluko moaned as her breasts were fondled softly while Cornelia started nipping at her neck. She then turned luluko around, and started biting her ears, moving her hands further down, luluko moaned loudly. After a few minutes, Cornelia turned her back around, and kissed her deeply again. She then started kissing her way down, starting with her neck, then her breasts, hovering over a nipple sucking it, causing luluko to shiver, then she made her way to luluko's naval, and licked it. This caused luluko to shutter and moan, Cornelia smiled and made her way to Luluko's unprotected center. Luluko gasped at the suddenly feeling from down below and moaned as Cornelia continually licked her, sometimes putting her tongue inside her, which made luluko scream in pleasure. Cornelia continued to attack her until she came, then prolonged it as long as she could. Then she lifted luluko's leg and put their centers together and started rubbing them, hearing luluko moan excited her and made her go faster. Cornelia and Luluko continued until they both came and Cornelia laid down next to Luluko," so what do you think of this country now," she asked and licked luluko's neck. Luluko shuttered," I-I," she started then took a breath," I l-like it, a l-lot." Cornelia turned Luluko on her side and kissed her, putting the bed covers over them," Good night, Luluko," she said before Luluko fell asleep, following soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Sera came and woke Luluko, who at first was a little confused, until Sera explained that Cornelia would be in meetings all day. Then she got dressed and was led to a room to eat, smaller than the one from last night, but still large. Once they had finished eating, someone came and led them out of the palace so they could explore the city.

They had arrived in the city, and started looking around the many shops and stands that made up the city. Every once and awhile they noticed that people were staring at them, looking at Luluko because of her features, but they ignored them. They decided to go to some of the many of the monuments and statues surrounding the city. Luluko and Sera really enjoyed themselves as they went through the city taking, having not known anything about the them, they took every chance they could to ask about why they were there. They learned a lot about the city's history.

They had been sightseeing almost all day, and they were tired from all of it, so they headed back to the palace. Once there Luluko saw Cornelia and ran over to her giving her a hug. "Did you have fun today," she asked, and Luluko beamed at her," yeah we saw so much today," she told her. Cornelia then led Luluko away and back to their room so they could talk," I can't wait for you to tell me about it," Cornelia said, then listened intently as she explained her day.

"Sounds like you really did have fun," Cornelia said, handing luluko a book," what's this," luluko asked with a smile. Cornelia stood and went to her dresser to change," that is a history book, it has the entire history of the Vermillion Federation written down in it." Luluko smiled and looked at the book, it was quite large and heavy and she couldn't wait to read it, but when she opened it she found a problem. "Umm," luluko started," I can't read this," she told Cornelia, who walked over to look at the book. She instantly knew why Luluko couldn't read the book, it was in a different language.

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask for a tutor to teach you how to read it," Cornelia said giving Luluko a small hug. Luluko nodded and smiled, then she closed the book and put it on a table, when she was pulled back into a deep kiss. When it ended she looked at Cornelia dazed and blushing, and Cornelia just smiled at her. "Now," Cornelia started," let's have some more fun," she said pulling her into another deep kiss.

**Line break**

The next morning, luluko found herself alone in the bed again, and was slightly saddened but understood why Cornelia wasn't there. She was getting ready for the day when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw Sera waiting outside, then let her in so she could finish getting ready. They chatted a little as they got Luluko got ready, then they left the room to eat. After they ate, a woman walked in and informed them that she would be their tutor. Over the next few hours they learned the foreign language, and the tutor left giving them some homework when it was time for lunch. Luluko soaked up the language easily, and so did Sera, but Sera was a little angry that she had to learn it and received homework.

After lunch they went back to the city and walked around a little, they noticed a commotion in the main square, and asked their escort what it was. The escort told them that their summer festival was starting in a week and that people were getting prepared for it. Luluko got excited and couldn't wait to go, so until then she occupied herself with the tutor until the festival.

**Line break**

A week had passed since they found out about the festival, and they were all going. Even Cornelia, who managed to get a day off from negotiations. "Are you ready Luluko," Cornelia asked her, luluko turned and smiled," yes," she said holding Cornelia's hand. They left their room to meet with everyone.

An hour later, they were walking through the festival, looking at all of the decorations and stands. They suddenly heard loud bangs in the air, turning they saw fireworks. Cornelia took this opportunity to kiss Luluko, who returned it just as fast as she received it. They kept at it until the fireworks stopped, then they continued walking. Then Luluko spotted a game she wanted to try, she told Cornelia and walked over while the princess waited with Guilford, Sera, and a few others. While Cornelia waited and watched she saw the crowd started becoming thicker. She tried moving closer to where Luluko was but didn't get far. Luluko on the other hand was playing some game where you try to catch fish, she wasn't very good. Thinking that she's had enough she turned to see the large crowd, she then tried looking for Cornelia when she felt a sting at the back of her neck. Luluko then fell forward as someone caught her, putting Luluko over their shoulder and leaving.

**Line break**

Cornelia was furious, and she was scared, it had been two days since anyone had seen luluko and she was really worried. When they couldn't find her at the festival she had her nightmares search the city, when they returned having not found anything she sent them out again, and then went to inform the empress about this. She had sent her own forces to check the city. Now they were sitting in the main hall of the palace when someone came in and ran towards them," Empress, we have just received a ransom note, it's from the Four Holy Swords," he said handing the note to one of the high eunuchs. He read it and nodded, confirming what the man had said," it says they want one thousand gold pieces in return for the safe return of Luluko," he told them.

Another eunuch spoke," those damn holy swords, they have been terrorizing both of our countries for years, and they are choosing now of all times to do this." Everyone nodded noting that it was an important time, the treaties were still being renewed, and this could cause problems. "Where does it say to meet them," Cornelia said, using a cold tone that chilled the air. A few of the eunuchs and the empress shook a little. The one holding the note looked at it," it says to meet them at the west gate of the city at midnight," he told them. Cornelia motioned for Guilford to come over," Get the money from our travel expenses and prepare for tonight, once we have Luluko we'll kill them all," she said sending another shiver down peoples spines.

**Line break**

Luluko had woken up and realized something was wrong, she couldn't move and her mouth was gagged. One of her captors noticed that she had woken up and walked over, Luluko noticed that she was a woman, but she was still scared and tried breaking free only to fall over. "Stop squirming," the woman said as she propped Luluko back up," if you don't stop I'll make you." The woman then pulled out a knife and held it to Luluko, this mad Luluko stop, she then started crying. "Good girl," the woman said putting the knife away," don't worry, it will all be over soon." Then she pulled out something Luluko didn't recognize, and poked luluko with it. Suddenly luluko felt tired and she soon passed out.

Over the next two days when ever luluko woke up, her captors would put her back to sleep, the only time they didn't was when they force fed her to keep her alive. It was then time to collect their ransom so they prepared, knowing they would be attacked once they handed the girl over. Their leader Tohdoh had them gather horses and put them a safe distance away so they could escape. Then he woke the girl they had taken but she was still drugged and couldn't move much, not that she needed to. Putting her on a horse, he then grabbed his weapons and they headed to the meeting place.

Once they arrived they waited for half an hour before Cornelia and her knight appeared," where is she," she said coldly. Tohdoh pulled Luluko off of the horse they had brought with them and stood her up," where's my money," he said with an expressionless face. Cornelia then motioned her hand and Guilford brought out a large sack and opened it to reveal the gold inside. "You will walk forward on your own, and bring the gold, I will do the same with the girl," Tohdoh said, moving closer with the girl. Cornelia took the sack and did the same, they both stopped when they were close enough, Cornelia threw the sack to Tohdoh, and he pushed Luluko towards Cornelia. Once they were back to their respective sides Tohdoh handed the sack to the woman who got on the horse and rode away.

When Cornelia returned to her side she handed Luluko over to Guilford, who turned and walked away. Once they were gone, she turned and pulled out her sword," now you will pay for what you've done," she said, then ordered for her hidden forces to attack, several nightmares jumped out of hiding and attacked, there were also some federation forces. Several of them were cut down as they tried to apprehend the enemy. When Cornelia joined the fray, she attacked the closest one to her. The one she attacked was older and somewhat large, he also had some sort of ball in his forehead. After a few well-placed strikes, Cornelia stabbed him though the chest and he fell over dead. Tohdoh saw this, and pushed the nightmares he was fighting back," we need to retreat," he commanded, and proceeded to where the hidden horses were. "What about Senba," Urabe said behind him," he's gone, just leave," Tohdoh commanded. Cornelia let them leave wanting to check on Luluko.

**Line break**

Cornelia walked into the room Luluko was being held in," how is she," she asked going to Luluko's side. Luluko was on a bed sleeping and didn't look hurt, but Cornelia wanted to make sure. A doctor came over," she doesn't have any injuries, but she has been heavily drugged and wont wake up until at least tomorrow," he told her. Cornelia smiled hearing that Luluko, for the most part, was ok, and she gave luluko a kiss on her forehead. She then dismissed the doctor and stayed with Luluko until morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Early the next, Luluko stirred awake and looked around, she couldn't really see, everything was blurry and moving around. It was starting to give her a headache, so she reached up to her head and rubbed her temples, but it didn't do much. Cornelia, who was sitting on the bed reading, felt the movement and looked over to see Luluko rubbing her head," are you ok," she asked. Luluko heard this and flinched a little, but then recognized the voice and responded," I can't see much," she told her, now rubbing her eyes," everything is moving around." Cornelia frowned and got off the bed, she then went to the door and then told the guard outside to get the doctor.

When the doctor arrived Luluko described what she was seeing and the doctor wrote a few notes and then faced Cornelia," the loss of sight is nothing to worry about, it's a side effect of one of the drugs used on her. It should only last a day or two, so just have her keep her eyes closed. Other than that everything seems fine, the drugs should be out of her system in a few days," he told her. Cornelia nodded and thanked the man, then she went back the bed and had Luluko shut her eyes for a while. The doctor the left telling them that Luluko need rest, once he was gone Cornelia looked at luluko. She reached down and cupped Luluko's face, and luluko turned her face into her hand, nuzzling it. Cornelia then bent down and kissed luluko softly, then got up off of the bed. "You should rest, I need to tell everyone how you're doing in the meantime," Cornelia told her and Luluko nodded," Umm, Cornelia," she started," can you stay until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone," she said, blushing a little. Not hearing an answer she started frowning, until she felt Cornelia sit on the bed," of course I can," she said, then cupped Luluko's face again, and held her until she fell asleep.

**Line break**

Cornelia walked into the room where everyone was waiting to hear about Luluko, once she did Guilford stood up," Princess, is Luluko alright," he asked. Cornelia looked at her knight and smiled," yes she's going to be fine. There are some side effects from the drugs used on her, but they'll go away soon. Right now she's resting," she told him, then heard various sighs of relief from around the room. She looked over and saw Empress Jiang smiling and talking to her bodyguard Xingke, they both looked relieved, hearing that luluko was safe. Then the empress told Xingke something and he nodded and walked over," the empress wishes to express her deepest apologies for what happened, and would like to ask if there is anything that we can do to help," he told her. He then moved to the side so the two could talk," thank you empress, and you need not apologize. There was no way either of us could have prevented this," Cornelia told her with a smile," and if you like, I'm sure that once Luluko wakes up, she'll be lonely. Maybe you could visit her sometime to talk." The empress smiled," I would love to," she told Cornelia.

A few hours later, Luluko woke up and opened her eyes. They hadn't changed so she decided to keep them shut, but it was going to be a problem. She couldn't see, and she really needed to go to the bathroom. So she got herself off of the bed, and put her hands in front of her so she could find the wall. When she did, Luluko slowly made her way forward, bumping into things as she went. That was when Sera walked into the room and chuckled seeing her friend moving awkwardly around objects. "What are you doing," she asked, and heard a startled shriek as she saw Luluko fall on the ground. Luluko then got herself back up," I need to go to the bathroom," she said sheepishly. When Sera heard this she started laughing, making Luluko blush in embarrassment. After a short while, Sera gained her composure and walked over to Luluko," come on, I'll help you," she said, taking luluko's hand. "Thank you," she said, letting Sera led her to the bathroom.

Once finished Luluko steadily walked out of the bathroom still blushing, then was led back to the bed. "So, still can't see then," Sera asked her, Luluko opened her eyes to make sure, but there was no change, so she closed them and shook her head. Sera pat her on the shoulder to reassure her. Luluko smiled," so what's happening right now," Luluko asked Sera, who started braiding Luluko's hair. "Well, once Cornelia told us you were alright, she got pulled into a meeting with the empress, but said she would come back soon. Guilford is preparing a small unit to guard you, just in case the four holy swords, now three holy swords, want to try something. And I am here with you," Sera told her. Luluko nodded and let Sera finish playing with her hair, and talked for a few hours, until Cornelia arrived with food for the three of them. As they at dinner Sera told Cornelia about how funny Luluko looked trying to walk to the bathroom with her eyes closed. Luluko just blushed as she was being fed, not being able to see where her plate was became a big problem for her.

After they had finished eating, Sera left to go to her room. Cornelia thought that this was a good time to tease Luluko a little, so she pulled Luluko to her. Luluko was facing forward while Cornelia was behind her, and then felt her ear being nibbled on, causing her to moan. Still being a little weak form the drugs, she couldn't fight off Cornelia's attacks. "Mgh, Cornelia," she said, moaning her name. This made Cornelia smile, and she decided to press forward, she then bit Luluko's ear and grabbed her breast, Luluko shrieked, and slumped in Cornelia's arms, breathing heavily. Cornelia moved her hand under the now twitching girls skirt, and then into her panties. This caused Luluko to sit up a little, until she felt Cornelia's fingers go inside her, making her moan and fall back. This continued for a while, until Luluko wanted the teasing to stop," C-Cornelia, I-I," she started before moaning loudly. Cornelia smiled and bit Luluko's ear again," You, what? If you don't explain, I can't do anything," she whispered, making Luluko shiver. Luluko couldn't speak, and she wanted more than what Cornelia was doing, so she gathered the rest of her strength and turned, kissing Cornelia. "P-please," was all she got out before moaning and falling back into Cornelia. Smiling, Cornelia flipped Luluko on her back and ripped her clothes off, and then she took her own off, and placed Luluko against her. Luluko moaned loudly as Cornelia rubbed against her, and shuttered when she grabbed her ears. Bending down as she was getting close, Cornelia kissed Luluko deeply, working her tongue to the back of luluko's throat. Luluko then came, breaking the kiss and screaming in pleasure, Cornelia finished at the same time, and laid next to Luluko. Cornelia then rolled on her back, pulling Luluko with her, holding her on top of her. "I love you," Cornelia whispered into Luluko's ear, making her shutter a little. Luluko readjusted herself on top of Cornelia," I love you too," she said softly, falling asleep in Cornelia's arms.

**Line break**

It had been two weeks since then. The negotiations for the treaty had almost been finished and Luluko was glad. Once they had been finished, Cornelia promised to spend the last week they were there with her. While luluko, spent most of her day with Sera, she missed Cornelia during the day and was happy she was going to spend time with her. Unfortunately, she was a little tired of waiting, so she decided to explore the palace. She was just about to go around a corner, when ran into someone, falling on the ground with a small shriek. She looked up to see who she ran into and saw that it was Xingke," I'm sorry," she said," I was exploring and wasn't paying attention." Xingke looked at the cat girl and put his hand forward smiling," it's quite alright, just try not running into other people," he told her, helping her up. Once she was up she straightened her clothes, then she turned to the tall man in front of her," thank you, Xingke," she said and started to turn, when he grabbed her by the tail, making her jump a little in surprise. She turned back to Xingke," umm, what are you doing," she asked.

He looked at her, then at his hand and let go of her tail and she held it in her hands trying to protect it. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if it was real," he said bowing, she looked at him and smiled," it's ok, people do it a lot. But, please don't touch my ears," she asked. When Xingke heard this, he raised an eyebrow," what happens when your ears are touched," he asked, and saw that she started blushing. He tilted his head slightly confused by the reaction, then reached his hand out and tugged on one of Luluko's ears. Her blush became even deeper as she fell to the floor moaning, and Xingke was surprised by this reaction. Xingke the sighed, and picked Luluko up," sorry, I'll take you to your room," he told her and then started down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When they reached the room, Xingke put Luluko on the bed and proceeded to leave, when he felt a pull on his sleeve. He turned to look at Luluko," yes?" Luluko looked at him for a moment, then pointed to a table with a book on it," could you get that for me please," she asked him. Xingke nodded and went to grab the book, as he picked it up, he read the title. 'Vermillion History,' he read, and brought it over to her," can you read this," he asked, knowing that the book wasn't in her language. "Yeah, I've been learning how to read your language for a couple of weeks now," she told him, opening the book and flipping to where she had left off.

Xingke thought Luluko was pretty amazing, learning their language in only a few weeks. It's not that easy to learn, and usually takes a few months or even years to learn everything. 'She must be incredibly smart,' he thought to himself, and watched for a moment as Luluko read. "Well then, I will take my leave. Again, I am sorry for touching your ears," he said, bowing, then going out of the door. Luluko watched as he left, the reached for her ears," why does everyone have to touch them," she wondered, but shrugged it off to continue reading.

**Line break**

They days went by and the treaty had been renewed without any problems. It was now the last day that they were going to be staying in the Vermillion Federation. Over the past week, Cornelia had spent every day with Luluko, doing all sorts of things. They went sight-seeing throughout the city, spending a lot of their time looking at old monuments. One day, they went with the empress to the countryside, and visited farms to see how the Federations agriculture worked. They had done so much in one week, and it showed, they were all very tired from their little vacation.

Now, Luluko was sitting on Cornelia's lap, leaning back on her as they watched fireworks go off above the palace. The empress was had held a small going away party, having large amounts of food and drink, and various dances through the night. It was now ending with a large fireworks display, ending the party. "This was quite the small adventure, wasn't it," Cornelia asked Luluko, looking down at her. Luluko looked up, nodding," yes, it was really fun coming here. I learned a lot, and I'm really glad you let me come with you." Cornelia pulled Luluko in for a kiss, picking her up while doing it, and walked into the palace towards their room. When they reached the room, Cornelia tossed Luluko on the bed, getting a small shriek from her. Then she crawled on top of her, pinning her to the bed," I wouldn't count on you getting much sleep tonight," she whispered, nibbling on Luluko's ear. She smiled as she heard a soft moan, and whimpering, and attacked her lover without pause.

**Line break**

Luluko woke up, opening her eyes as light from the sun fell upon them. She laid there for a moment, feeling warm and comfortable. After a few minutes, she realized that there was something heavy on top of her. She turned her head a little, and saw Cornelia's hair fall over her face. Luluko then turned her head so she could see Cornelia's face. She just stared at Cornelia, thinking about what happened last night, not remembering half of what they did, her memory of it was a little fuzzy. Moving her face closer, she started blushing, then gave Cornelia a soft kiss, waking her. Cornelia smiled and returned the kiss," what a good way to wake up," Cornelia said," You should do that more often." Luluko smiled, and hid her face a little in embarrassment. She then felt Cornelia move off of her, and she shivered from the loss of warmth. Cornelia saw this and moved a blanket over Luluko, and then pulled some clothes out for the day. "Are you ready to head home," she asked Luluko, finding clothes for her as well. Luluko nodded, and began to stand from the bed, only to fall down moments later.

"Are you alright," Cornelia asked, moving over to Luluko, helping her back on the bed. Luluko nodded," yes, my legs just feel a little like jelly." Cornelia stared at Luluko for a minute, before she started laughing, knowing why she couldn't walk. "I'm sorry, I suppose I was a little rough last night," Cornelia said, bringing Luluko's clothes over. Luluko chuckled a little," it's alright, I liked it," blushing as she spoke. After they finished dressing, Cornelia finished packing their luggage, then helped Luluko out of the room, so they could eat before leaving.

**Line break**

They had now been traveling for several hours now, heading back to Britannia. Luluko was sleeping in the carriage since she hadn't gotten much sleep from the night before. Cornelia was riding just outside the carriage, just in case Luluko needed something, and she had Sera inside with her. She had Guilford leading the caravan, so she could rest a little. They were making good time, it would take them a few day less to get back to the Capitol if they kept this pace. Things didn't really go as planned though, as the caravan came to a halt.

Cornelia went to the front of the caravan, moving next to Guilford. When she reached him, she saw the delay, the remaining four holy swords, and their leader. "We have come to avenge Senba, arm yourselves," Tohdoh commanded, drawing his sword. Cornelia dismounted from her horse," a moment please, I must speak with someone first," she said turning and walking the back to the carriage. When she reached it, Sera opened the door," what's happening," she asked, looking concerned. "There is going to be some fighting, don't open the door. If anyone but me or the nightmares tries to enter, use this," handing Sera a small blade. She then shut the door to the carriage, and walked back to the front. "Are you ready Guilford," she asked, moving next to him, drawing her sword. Guilford drew his, and readied himself," yes, my princess."

The four swords were the first to attack, taking two nightmares down. Asahina and Urabe were fighting a group of seven nightmares, while Chiba fought Guilford and Tohdoh fought Cornelia. Urabe guarded against a flurry of attacks, only able to get in a few himself, barely hurting the nightmares. Asahina wasn't doing any better, cutting down one nightmare, but almost getting cut down himself. There were three nightmares behind Asahina that attacked, and Urabe ran at them, getting stabbed through by all three. Asahina turned," URABE," he shouted, then slashing one of the nightmares down. "Don't… let these… bastards live," Urabe said, falling over, dead. Asahina turned towards the remaining five nightmares, picking up Urabe's sword. He shouted a battle cry and rushed them, cutting three of them down skillfully. As he did the other two got to him, cutting his legs so he would fall to his knees, then cutting his head off.

As Guilford fought, he couldn't remember the last time he had battled with someone of such skill, other than his princess. "You are quite talented, for a bandit at least," he quipped at Chiba," you're not so bad yourself, pretty boy." Skillfully they moved around parrying each other's attacks, holding their own against one another. It was becoming a close battle, until Guilford started getting serious. All of a sudden, Chiba found herself thrown back, her blade tossed into the air. She fell to the ground, blood falling around her. Reaching for her chest, she found a deep gash across it. "Unfortunately, you were not good enough. Pity, I would have loved to fight a real opponent," he quipped again, running her through.

Tohdoh watched the seen before him, his comrades, falling like it was barely worth their time. "What is this, I do not remember you two being this good before," he asked, blocking a slash from Cornelia. She chuckled a little," when we fought before, I told Guilford to hold back. I let you leave the last time. I could have killed you all, but I let you leave. All I wanted was Luluko, who you stole from me. Letting you leave alive seems to have been a mistake." She then stabbed her blade at Tohdoh, and he blocked it, or so he thought. Cornelia's sword pierced his, stabbing him through all the way to the hilt. Tohdoh stood shaking," h-how is this possible," he asked looking at Cornelia. "It's simple," she said, removing her blade from Tohdoh and wiping the blood off of it," you weren't any good as a swordsman." He then fell over, blood flowing from him, he wondered if it had been worth it, but he never found the answer.

Cornelia ordered her nightmares and Guilford to take care of the clean-up, and afterwards get the caravan moving. She moved over to the carriage, knocking on the door," it's me." It opened, and Cornelia was about to walk in when she was tackled to the ground. She found Luluko on top of her, holding her and crying," I heard fighting. I didn't know where you were," she said through the tears. Sera walked out and sighed," I tried to calm her down, but she was worried about you." Cornelia nodded, and moved Luluko back into the carriage. "I'll stay with you for a while, it's going to be alright," she whispered, calming Luluko down a little. Luluko still had a few tears in her eyes and was sniffling. Cornelia wiped a few tears away, and pulled Luluko close, holding her gently. She smiled, happy that Luluko had been so worried for her. Cornelia then pet Luluko gently," I won't leave, I'll stay here the rest of the day," she told her, receiving a small smile. She then bent down, gently kissing Luluko, ending her tears.


End file.
